Code Geass: A Different Path
by GEASS SLAVE
Summary: What would have happened if Lelouch could somehow cancel out the Geass he cast on Euphy. How would his rebellion change? Lots of Lulu/Euphy
1. Die

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters... If I did then what I'm writing now would be aired on TV._

Note: This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh when it comes to criticisms and "flames" (whatever the hell they are...) Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 1: "Die"**

**Location: G-1 Mobile Base SAZ Mt Fuji**

"Heck, I could even order you to kill all the Japanese," joked Lelouch as he stared into the eyes of his half-sister Euphemia Li Britannia as tried to explain his Geass to her. Lelouch gaze never left her until he noticed her eyes were wide with fear as she started to say, "No... I can't... I must..." but suddenly halted as she grabbed her head in her hands and jammed her eyes shut. Lelouch was startled at what was happening until he saw his reflection off the mask of Zero. Lelouch stared at the mask in utter shock as he saw a crimson glow emanating the Geass crane that was held within his eyes. As Euphy still struggled, Lelouch's only thoughts were, 'Euphy? Geass? It can't be!' before turning around to see Euphemia kneeling on the floor, her head in her hands, shielding her eyes from anyone. Lelouch slowly began to approach her before jumping back as Euphemia slowly started to bring herself into a standing position, her head kept down, hiding her eyes.

"Euphy?" questioned Lelouch as he slowly stepped forward. "Lelouch-nii sama..." said Euphemia in an unusually cheerful voice while raising her head to reveal her violet eyes that was now rimmed in red before saying, "I must..." hesitating a moment as she reached for Lelouch's gun before continuing with a twisted smile on her face, "I must kill the Japanese!"

**Location: Outside G-1 Mobile Base**

Suzaku was kneeling next to the green haired girl that had collapsed in front of him, clutching her left eye as she screamed in agony. Suzaku could only stare at her screams slowly died down and replaced by raspy breathing. "Hey... Are you alright?" asked Suzaku as he slowly reached out. "Don't..." uttered the girl through deep breaths, "Don't... Touch me..." Suzaku was taken aback by her sudden outburst and slowly brought his hand back as he asked, "What's going on?" The girl on the ground jammed her eyes shut as she said in a pained tone, "Z... Zero... Something... Wrong..." His eyes widened in fear of something happening to Euphy and quickly asked, "What... What is wrong?!?" The girl gave a small smirk as she scoffed and said, "A man like you couldn't understand..." Suzaku started to get frustrated with her as he suddenly yelled, "TELL ME!" The girls golden eyes widened for a moment before breaking down into a fit of laughing. Suzaku stood next to her wondering if she had gone insane when she suddenly stopped and said in a more serious tone, "There isn't much time... If you want to save your princess, you'll pick me up right now and take me to where Zero and your princess are." Suzaku nodded and suddenly picked up the girl and started sprinting towards the G-1 base. In his mind, Suzaku thought, 'Euphy... Please be safe.'

**Location: G-1 Mobile Base** **Corridors**

Euphy was slowly getting farther and farther away as Lelouch urged his body to run as if his life depended on it. 'In a way, it does' thought Lelouch as he imagined what would happen if Euphy were to die now. 'No! I cannot... I will not let that happen,' thought Lelouch as tried to yell Euphy's name to get her attention or at least slow her down. 'Curse this unfit body of mine!' thought Lelouch as he started to lose his breath and slow down. 'Goddamit!!! Why the hell is she so damn fast?' thought Lelouch as he saw the entrance to the base slowly approach. 'I've got to stop her somehow... C'mon think...' thought Lelouch as Euphy rounded the last corner. 'Shit!!!' was the only thought that circulated through his head as he rounded the corner to see Euphy standing still in front of two strangers...

**Location: Outside G-1 Mobile** **Base**

"What happened to Euphemia?!" asked Suzaku as he carried the mysterious girl in his arms. "Simple humans should keep their noses out other peoples business..." Suzaku suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to face her, his eyes narrow and stern as he asked, "What has happened to Euphy? As her knight, I demand to know!" The girl just stared at the man before motioning for her to be put down. Suzaku complied as he placed her back on her two feet as she brought herself up to her full height before saying, "You've got some guts boya... Willing to go against me, The Grey Witch of all people..." Suzaku just stared at the woman before him as she allowed a smirk to grace her features before quickly turning to face the G-1 Mobile Base and saying "If you truly wish to know what happened to your princess, I'd suggest you ask Zero himself," stopping for a moment before saying, "After all... You probably know more about him than anyone else..." Suzaku stared at the woman entering the base that just said he knew Zero more than anyone else. "Wait!!! What do you mean?!" yelled Suzaku as he chased her into the Mobile Base, unable to understand how he knew more about Zero than anyone else. "HEY!!!" yelled Suzaku as the woman in front of him suddenly stopped. Panting, Suzaku came up beside her and asked through his panting, "What... Is going... On?" The woman didn't even turn her head as she said, "Quiet," and, "Listen..." Suzaku stopped his questioning for a moment as he heard the faint echo of footprints approaching, slowly growing louder by the second. "Why is there someone here?" he asked to no one in particular as he turned to the green haired woman next to him only to be greeted by the sight of a wide grin across her face. "What's the matter?" asked Suzaku as he saw absolutely no reason to smile given what was happening around him. The woman turned to face him, her golden eyes staring into his emerald ones as she replied, "It looks like we got here in time boya..." Suzaku tried to understand what she meant as the footsteps continued to grow louder before asking, "What do you..." but couldn't finish as the woman held up her hand to stop him. Before he could ask why, another girl with long tendrils of pink hair appeared, wielding a standard pistol. Suzaku stood in wide eyed shock as the person before him was none other than Euphemia.

**Location: G-1 Mobile Base Corridors**

"E... Euphy..." stuttered Suzaku as he stared at the princess before him. "Suzaku?" was the only word Euphemia said, her twisted smile still on her face. Suzaku stared at the princess before him, immediately noticing her over cheerful voice as he heard the woman next to muttered under her breath, "Damn... We're too late..." Suzaku turned towards her, wondering why she said they were too late when Euphy's voice suddenly asked, "Hey Suzaku... You're Japanese right?" Suzaku was shocked at the question she just asked him as he slowly replied, "Yes..." For no apparent reason, Euphy eerie smile returned once again as she aimed the pistol at Suzaku's chest as she calmly said, "Then die..."

Cliff hanger for all those who read this. Can anyone guess what will happen next???

You'd better give me some R&R or I'll have Lelouch send his Black Knights after you! :)


	2. Forced Betrayal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters... If I did... Well you work out the rest :)_

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait for all those who have been waiting to see what will happen. Got stuck with exams and school junk... Anyway, enough 'bout my lousy life and on with the story!

_Euphy's eerie smile returned once again as she aimed her pistol at Suzaku's chest as she calmly said, "Then Die..."_

**Chapter 2: "Forced Betrayal"**

**Location: G-1 Mobile Base Corridors, SAZ Mt Fuji**

Pushing his unfit body to its limit, Lelouch forced himself to continue to run after Euphy in a feeble attempt to chase after his half-sister. 'Why now of all the times???' was all that was circulating through Lelouch's head as he saw Euphy disappear around a corner. Lelouch silently prayed that the corner led her to a dead end or anywhere away from the entrance, hoping he would not have to resort to any "drastic" measures to stop her.'NO!!! I will not kill her!' thought Lelouch as he rounded the corner to see Euphy standing in front of two other people. The one word that floated through his mind was, 'Shit...'

**Location: SAZ Stadium:**

"Darlton, have you captured Zero yet?" questioned Cornelia as she spoke to her General from her government office. "No your highness. Zero and Euphemia have yet to come out of the Mobile Base but we shall arrest him as..." but was cut off as a seething Cornelia yelled back, "You've left my sister _alone_ with one of Britannia's most wanted criminals?!" Darlton was immediately taken aback at the Princess's sudden outburst as he quickly replied, "But he was checked for weapons and..." but was cut off once again as Cornelia screamed, "You think that a simple weapons check will keep Zero from bringing a weapon?" Darlton was shocked at the Princess's reaction, even though he knew of her over protective feelings of her sister. Before he could give her a reply, she held up her hand and said, "Never mind... I will be coming over with Guilford and you'd better make sure that not a hair on my sister's head be harmed or so help me, I will let you see what a true Witch of Britannia can do," and cut the connection. Darlton knew his life was on the line on this and began to pray that Zero had a single shred of humanity within him, lest his life become very, very short.

**Location: G-1 Mobile Base Corridors**

Suzaku found found himself in a position that he had never thought would happen in his life. Having to face the girl he loves while she had a pistol pointed at him, yet here he was. He could tell by Euphy's smile that she would have no qualms with killing him, even though she said that she loved him. Behind him, the girl was mumbling something under her breath, yet all he heard was "Stupid boya," and "Pizza." Deciding to ignore her for the moment, Suzaku turned to face Euphy once more except this time, he could see her arm shaking as if she was trying to stop herself. "Euphy..." Suzaku quietly said as he slowly reached out towards her gun, knowing that one wrong move could end up with him lying face down in a pool of his own blood. "Give me the gun," whispered Suzaku as his hand was within inches of the gun. He looked up at Euphy's face to see that her smile was now gone, instead being replaced by a despaired look as she stared into his face. As his hand slowly moved forward, he heard Euphy say in a forced tone, "Get... Back..." Suzaku stopped for a moment and looked up at the Third Princess once again, her arm was shaking more than before and now there were tears coming out of her eyes as she hurriedly said, "...Please," before shutting her eyes. Suzaku stared at the Princess for a moment before he saw the same eerie smile plaster itself on to her lips as she slowly opened her eyes and aimed her gun right in the middle of his forehead as she said once again, "Die..."

Suzaku's eyes widened as he realized that he was about to die by his true loves hand. Although he knew he could easily disarm her and save himself, he knew he couldn't bring himself to hurt the one he loved. Silently, he accepted that he was going to die and made peace with himself before he suddenly felt a sudden urge to live, 'What's happening???' was all that went through his head as he felt his body's muscles tense in order to strike Euphemia, the word '_Live_' echoed through his mind. 'No! I can't' thought Suzaku as his body prepared to attack. "Don't..." was the only word he managed to squeeze out before the sudden echo of footsteps appeared from out of nowhere, momentarily distracting Euphemia from the man before her. Suzaku immediately felt his muscles relax as his sudden urge to 'Live' disappeared. Looking towards the source of the footsteps, he was shocked to see the sound belong to non other than Zero.

"Princess Euphemia!" yelled Zero as he spotted the pink haired Princess. Euphemia was still smiling as she said, "Ah Zero! Would you like to help me kill all the Japanese?" At this, Suzaku momentarily snapped as he suddenly yelled, "Zero! What have you done to Euphemia?!" The hawk like mask shifted to face Suzaku as his voice echoed, "What you see before you is Euphemia..." but was cut off as Suzaku literally pounced on the man, knocking him to the ground. "You... What have you done to Euphemia?" asked Suzaku as he raised his fist, not noticing the soft 'click' of shoes leaving the area. Zero's mask just stared at him as he calmly said, "What has happened is simply an accident which I intend to take full responsibility for..." Suzaku lowered his fist a bit as he grabbed on to Zero's collar and slowly said into his face, "Change... her... back..." Before Zero could answer, the green haired girl suddenly piped up, "In case you two idiots did not know... Your Princess is about to go start a massacre of the Japanese people..." her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Both men looked to see that Euphemia was indeed no longer there. Suzaku quickly hopped of Zero and began to sprint towards the exit as Zero slowly stood up and brushed off his suit before following behind with C.C.

**Location: 20 miles from Mt Fuji**

Sitting in the cockpit of her modified Gloucester, Cornelia spoke to Guilford, making sure he knew how she intended to capture Zero. "Go over the plan once more Guilford," ordered Cornelia as a sigh was heard from her comm as Guilford began to list of from his Gloucester, "Get in... Capture Zero... Kill any Japanese who get in the way..." before adding, "Would you also like the Gawain Knightmare frame as well?" Allowing herself a slight smirk at Guilford's quirk, she quickly reminded herself that her beloved sisters life was on the line as she quickly said to Guilford, "No jokes Guilford..." What surprised her was Guilford's reply as he said, "That was no joke..." Cornelia inwardly imagined Guilford's face plastered with a serious look as she quickly said, "Fine, but don't get yourself killed..." and quickly cut her comm link and settled back for the flight to Mt Fuji

**Location: G-1 Mobile Base Entrance **

Lelouch and C.C were silently falling behind Suzaku as Lelouch quickly said, "You witch! You didn't tell me this would happen!" C.C didn't turn her head as she said, "I told you Geass would grow stronger over time... Just like Mao's..." Grimacing at the memory of Mao, Lelouch quickly changed the subject, asking, "Is there any way to cancel a Geass order?" with a hint of desperation was in his voice. C.C's face actually looked thoughtful for a moment as she thought about Lelouch's question before saying, "Geass commands only disappear when the command is fulfilled..." These words caused Lelouch's heart to sink before C.C suddenly said, "But there is another way..." but was cut of as Lelouch desperately asked, "What? What is this solution?" C.C's golden eyes slowly narrowed as she slowly said, "You may not like the idea..." but was interrupted once more as Lelouch yelled, "I don't care!!!" C.C sighed and muttered under her breath, "Stupid boya..." before saying, "The other way to cancel a Geass Command is to make the person's heart stop." Lelouch felt his heart being smashed into a million pieces as he repeated the immortal witch's words over and over again in his head. As a dozen plans on how to cancel his accidental Geass Command, Lelouch slowly asked, "Hey C.C... Euphy's heart only has to stop beating for a second, right?" C.C stared at the mask with uncaring eyes as she said, "I guess..." Lelouch slowly began to pick up his speed as he confidently said, "Then I think I have the perfect plan." As he said this, C.C swore she could see Lelouch's trademark smirk covering his lips.

**Location: Outside the SAZ Stadium**

Cornelia and Guilford were released from their VTOL crafts right in front of the SAZ Stadium. As they landed, they were immediately surrounded by a batch of Sutherland's, all armed and ready to fire. Cornelia sighed out of frustration before turning on her Knightmare's external speakers and saying, "This is the Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia! All forces stand down and let us pass!" Cornelia smirked to herself as the Sutherland's immediately backed away, not wanting to feel the wrath of the Witch of Britannia. With her path clear, she and Guilford gunned their Gloucester's down a path made specially for Knightmare's. As her Gloucester drove into the stadium, Cornelia silently thought to herself, "Euphemia... Please be safe.'

**Location: SAZ Stadium Grand Stage**

Suzaku ran out of the G-1 Mobile Base, his eyes darting in every direction in order to catch a hopeful glance at where she could have gone. He started to run towards the stands when Euphemia's voice suddenly erupted over the speakers, saying, "Um... Excuse me, but can all the Japanese people do me a favor?" The moment he heard her voice, he began to run towards the Grand Stage where Euphemia could be broadcasting from. As he ran up on the stage, he saw Euphemia begin to aim her pistol at one of the Japanese civilians in the stands as she she happily said into the microphone, "Di..." but was cut off as she noticed Suzaku running up the stage. She turned to face the man, her pink tendrils swaying in the wind as she said with a content tone, "Suzaku... Will you help me kill the Japanese?" Suzaku stood utterly shocked at Euphemia's question and slowly replied, "No... Euphy... I cannot help you kill innocent people." Euphemia's smile momentarily disappeared as she said, "Too bad," before raising her pistol to Suzaku's heart, her eerie smile back on her face as she said, "I guess you'll have to die to..." At that moment, Suzaku immediately felt the sudden urge from earlier begin to return, making his fingers slowly twitch at the pistol in his concealed holster. 'No! Not again!' thought Suzaku as the word '_Live_' began to echo in his mind once more. 'No!!!' was the only word that went through his head as his hand slowly gripped the holster of his gun, forcing him to pull it out. 'Dammit!!! Why won't my body listen to me?" thought Suzaku as his body aimed his pistol at Euphemia's heart. "Suzaku?" asked Euphemia as Suzaku struggled to pull his gun down. Beads of sweat began to roll down his face as he slowly gave in to this urge to '_Live_'. "D... Dammit..." was the only word Suzaku was able to squeeze out before being completely taken over by the urge. In that instant, Suzaku forgot everything around him. He did not hear Darlton's order to stand down, he did not see Zero and the green haired girl appear behind the stage and he didn't even notice the two Gloucester's barreling through the gates. All he could see was Euphemia's pistol aimed at his chest and her finger beginning to pull back on the trigger as he said in a cold tone, "Forgive me my Princess, but you must die because..." his finger slowly squeezed the trigger as he said, "I must Live..." Seconds later, a single shot echoed through the Stadium...

**A/N: **"Laughs evilly" Another cliff hanger just to amp the suspense up a notch. Really surprised at how long this chapter turned out though... Does anyone think that making Suzaku go against Euphy was a good idea? Anyone who can guess how the next chapter will turn out can get free Pizza Hut Coupons (courtesy of C.C)

Now write your reviews before I get Suzaku to spin kick you!


	3. Startling Revelations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters... If I did I'd make sure I'd fire the people who killed off Euphemia and Lelouch..._

**A/N**: Once again, I'm sorry to all those that have been waiting during the whole week for this chapter :) The fact that so many people have added me to the Story Alert and Fav. Story Alert makes me proud (but no over confident) of the work I've done. Also... Small request to all the readers out there, Can you pleeease put write some reviews? I want to hear what you think about my story and if you think I can improve on it! Ok... Enough talkin now, lets get on with the story ! :)

"_Forgive me my Princess, but you must die because..." his finger slowly squeezed the trigger as he said, "I must Live..." Seconds later, a single shot echoed through the Stadium..._

**Chapter 3: "Startling Revelations"**

**Location: SAZ Stadium Grand Stage, Mt Fuji**

Everyone in the stadium was dead silent as the shots echo slowly began to die. Suzaku stood facing Euphemia on the Grand Stage, his eyes were cold, emotionless and ringed with a slight tinge of crimson. Euphemia's eyes, were more of shock and confusion as the soft crimson glow in her eyes slowly faded away. Everyone around them, stood silent as they waited to see what would happen next. As the crowd stared at the two before them, the body of Euphemia slowly dropped back, revealing a blossom of crimson red staining her dress as her body connected with the floor. The crowd was silent, not knowing whether to react or stay silent. A second later, total anarchy descended upon the stadium...

Cornelia instantly lost all sense of sanity when she saw her beloved sister get shot by her own knight. Her thoughts were reduced to primeval rage as the only word that flashed in her mind was 'Kill' as she gunned her knightmare straight towards the Grand Stage, not allowing even her own knights to get in her way. As she drew up next to the stage, she immediately got out of her knightmare and ran straight to her sisters body, praying that there was still a glimmer of life in her body. To her relief, her beloved Euphy was still alive, though her breaths were short and raspy, it did not stop her from trying to get her sister to speak. "Euphy!!! It's me, Cornelia! " she yelled as Euphemia eyes slowly started to flicker open. No words could describe the feeling Cornelia felt when she saw her sister open her eyes, even of they were half-closed, it still meant that there was still a chance. "Euphy... Don't worry, you'll be fine," whispered Cornelia in a soft voice, that only her sister could hear. Euphemia's mouth slowly opened as she squeezed out, "Sister..." Cornelia quickly put on a smile as she slowly repeated, "Don't worry Euphy, you'll be fine, " then yelling across the stadium, "Someone get me a medic!" She looked back down to her sister to see her lips up turned in a weak smile before hearing her say in a strained voice, "Don't worry... Cornelia...nee-san" Cornelia started to shake her head as she felt tears slowly forming in her eyes as she said, "You'll live Euphy... I promise..." Euphemia still kept her smile as she slowly shook her head and said, "No... No I... Won't" Tears were slowly trickling down Euphemia's pale skin as Cornelia grabbed her shoulders and screamed, "No!!! You must live Euphy! You MUST!!!" Cornelia could feel tears coming down her cheeks to as Euphemia strained to lift her hand up to her sisters cheek. Cornelia was shocked when she felt Euphemia's hand cup her cheek, her once warm, smooth palms were now cold and gritty. Slowly, Euphemia began to wipe away her sisters tears as she said slowly, "Don't... Worry..." stopping for a moment to take in a breath before saying, "I... will... always... lo... ve... y...ou..." straining to pronounce the final words as the remaining life within her slowly faded away, her eyelids slowly sealing her amethyst eyes in darkness. Cornelia could not do anything except stare at her sisters body. Her magenta eyes slowly widened in realization as she slowly whispered, "Euphy..." getting no reply, she tried again except more louder. This continued until she was literally screaming at the top of her lungs, tears flowing out of her eyes. Slowly, her sorrow was consumed by pure rage at the thought of the monster who killed her sister. Cornelia slowly brought herself up, her eyes hidden behind the shadow of her hair...

Suzaku did nothing as he saw Cornelia approach him, he was too dazed to even comprehend what had happened. That didn't stop Cornelia when she ran up to him and punched his square in the jaw. The force of the punch was so strong that Suzaku was knocked down to the ground. Before he could do anything, Cornelia jumped on top of him and began to hammer him with a barrage of punches. Trying as hard as he could to stay conscious, Suzaku could hear the words, "Killed," and "Loved," It wasn't long before Guilford came to restrain his Princess from killing Suzaku as he grabbed her by the arms as he pulled her away while she was kicking and screaming. While that was happening, Darlton slapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists as he said, "Suzaku Kururugi. You are hereby arrested for the murder of her highness, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia." Suzaku couldn't believe his ears as he heard what Darlton said before hearing the man whisper into his ear, "Your going to wish Cornelia killed you Kururugi because now, your life is going to become a living hell..." Darlton began to drag Suzaku off the stage, leaving him to imagine what horrible fate awaited him...

**Location: Unknown...**

_'Where... am I?" White slowly began to fill her vision as she asked her self, 'Am I... Dead?' As sudden as the white appeared, a dark figure suddenly appeared in her view. 'Who... is that?' she asked to no one in particular. The figures face slowly began to sharpen, to reveal a sweat covered face, his violet eyes staring at her... 'Le...louch?' As she said his name, she suddenly heard an echo from nowhere. Looking at the figure in front of her, she was shocked to see the mans mouth opening and closing. Slowly, but surely, the echo got stronger until she could hear the figures voice repeating over and over again, "Euphy!" before being thrown back into the harrowing dark._

**Location: Umi no Hime Medical Bay, Shizuoka Bay, Area 11**

Lelouch sat silently next to his unconscious half-sister, hooked up to various medical machines in order to make sure she wouldn't die. 'No! She can't die!' Lelouch yelled to himself. He still remembered picking up Euphemia's body while everyones attention was focused on Suzaku and Cornelia. Surprisingly, Euphemia was still alive even after the shot she took. Cringing at the thought of having to carry a blood drenched Euphy into the Black Knight's submarine, probably scaring the crew on board with his blood stained costume. 'Euphy's blood...' thought Lelouch as he stared grimly down onto his blood stained costume. He then remembered how frantic he was, ordering the doctors on board to save her at all costs. Words could not describe the fear Lelouch felt under his mask as he paced outside the operating theater, praying the his half-sister would live. Lelouch knew he had God to thank when the doctors told him of their success in saving her, though she was still unconscious. It was then that he rushed into her room and ordered no one to disturb him unless it was absolutely necessary. He now waited for any sign of her awaking from her distant summer, hoping that God really answered his prayers just this once. 'Just one wish God... One...' Lelouch thought to no one in particular. Shutting his eyes, Lelouch prepared to lean back when he suddenly heard a low moan from Euphy. Reeling in shock, Lelouch saw his half-sisters eyes slowly start to flutter open, revealing her amethyst eyes. Inside Lelouch, his heart was doing somersaults while his brain started to thank the entity known as God. "Le...louch?' questioned Euphy in a weak voice as her eyes slowly adjusted to the harsh light of the medical bay. Upon hearing Euphy utter his name, Lelouch literally grabbed his sister and enveloped her in a hug as tears slowly started to stream down his cheeks. "Thank God... Thank God..." sobbed Lelouch as he drowned himself in his sisters hair.

"Where am I?" was the first question Euphemia asked as Lelouch slowly pulled away, his violet eyes now red from all the crying. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Lelouch quickly said, "You;re in the medical bay of the Black Knights submarine, the Umi no Hime." Euphemia looked up at her stricken half-brother and asked the question he would dread, "What about the Special Administrative Region?" Lelouch cringed at the thought of having to explain his role in the failure of her dream as he slowly sighed and said, "I'll tell you but, you're not going to like it..." Lelouch then went on to explain his accidental role in causing her SAZ to fail, watching her facial expression change as he explained how Suzaku shot her. "Suzaku... Shot me... But... Why?" asked Euphy, her eyes now clearly prepared to burst into tears. Steeling himself, Lelouch began to explain his Geass, first being met with a confused look from his half-sister until he removed the contact that C.C gave him to blocked. He then followed to explain Suzaku killing her and how she was now "dead" to the world. Her eyes began to swell up in tears as she looked as if her soul was ripped out from her. Keeping her head down, she slowly asked, "What happened to Suzaku?" Lelouch's violet eyes averted away from her as he slowly said, "He's been arrested by Cornelia and is now going to be executed. At that news, Euphemia's head instantly shot up, echoing Lelouch as she said, "Executed?" Lelouch grimaced as he said, "Yes..." knowing full well what would come next. "Please! We have to save him!" yelled Euphy as she tried to get out of her bed, only to forced back down by a spasm of pain. "Euphy..." sighed Lelouch as he said, "Fine... But you can't go back." Euphy stopped for a moment and asked, "Why?" Lelouch looked up and slowly answered, "Because the whole world, even your sister thinks you're dead..." It took a few second to register in Euphy's mind before saying, "Your right... I can't go back now... But where can I go now?" Lelouch immediately began to smile as he slowly said, "Euphy... I've got an idea..."

**Tokyo Settlement Government Building Interrogation Chamber, Tokyo, Area 11**

Why!!! Why did you kill her?!" yelled Cornelia as she backhanded Suzaku against the wall, leaving a swollen black and blue bruise. Suzaku just stammered as he said, "I... d...don't... remember..." This seemed to enrage her even more as she grabbed Suzaku by his prisoner garb and hauled him up against the wall, snarling in his face as she asked in a cold voice, "And her body?" Suzaku was shocked at this sudden revelation of Euphy's body gone missing and daringly asked, "What... do you... mean?" The Witch of Britannia's snarl grew even bigger as she coldly whispered, "Don't play dumb Kururugi... After we arrested you we could not find her body..." Behind her, Darlton and Guilford watched in horror as she continued to "Interrogate" Suzaku. "Think we should stop her?" asked Guilford in a low voice. Darlton however simply replied, "No... Kururugi deserves what he is getting for betraying our no... Euphemia's trust..." Guilford could only nod as they turned back to the spectacle in front of them. "Tell me now... Where is her body?" Something seemed to have snap inside Suzaku's head as he yelled, "How the h*ll should I know?!" spraying blood and spittle across Cornelia's face. Darlton and Guilford were equally shocked as Cornelia slowly began to laugh as she wiped her face off with a gloved hand. Both Darlton and Guilford knew what was going to happen... Kururugi was going to die a slow... painful death at the hands of Cornelia. Slowly wrapping her gloved hands around Suzaku's throat, she began to squeeze the air out of him. Slowly his face began to turn blue as he lost more and more oxygen when the door to the chamber suddenly opened, revealing a Britannian officer. "Why are you here?" asked Cornelia as she released Suzaku as he started to gasp for air. The Britannian office face was chalk white as he said to everyone in the room, "Your Highness... Its Zero..."

**Tokyo Settlement Government Building Conference Room**

'Why would Zero want to talk to us?' thought Cornelia as she sat on a high backed chair facing a large screen TV. Kneeling on the floor beside her was Suzaku, still covered in bruises and dried blood. Behind her stood Darlton and Guilford to make sure nothing went wrong. 'Why would he want to see Kururugi to?" she thought as the screen in front of her slowly came to life. Within moments the screen changed to reveal Zero in his ionic mask. "Ah... Cornelia... It has been a while hasn't it?" Cornelia let a small snarl escape her lips as she said, "Don't waste my time with small talk Zero. What do you want?" Zero seemed unconcerned as he replied, "Straight to the point eh Cornelia." mocked Zero as he continued, "Very well, the reason I call is to say that you've been torturing an innocent..." Cornelia was enraged as she shot up from her seat and pointed towards the kneeling Suzaku saying, "What are you talking about Zero? This dog killed Euphemia! He deserves everything he has gotten!" Zero's masked head turned to face Kururugi and asked, "Is this true?" Suzaku sighed for a moment as he said, "Yes.. Yes its true... So please... Let me pay the price..." At Suzaku's words, Zero began to laugh, echoing around the room and getting Cornelia more frustrated as she yelled, "What do you think is so funny?!" Zero stopped laughing and slowly said, "Kururugi is innocent..." Cornelia yelled, "How can you claim a man is innocent when the evidence clearly shows he killed her. Zero sounded amused as he said, "I will say this again, Kururugi killed no one that day..." Cornelia was now at her breaking point as she yelled in to the screen, "Prove it!!!" Zero's mask just stared at her as he said in a more serious tone, "Cornelia... I'd like to introduce a new addition to the Black Knights High Command," Suzaku and Cornelia just stared at the screen as it slowly zoomed out to reveal another person standing next to Zero before he continued, "Allow me to introduce... My Black Princess..." Everyone stared wide eyed at the screen as standing in the camera's view was a very alive Euphemia.

**A/N: **Man... this was a super long chapter (my standards)! For all those who are wondering why I took forever, blame it on school, exams and this massive writers block when I came to the reviving Euphy scene... It was soo confusing!!!! Also... I'm also sorry for not mentioning other characters like Kallen and Shirley. Don't worry! They will appear soon! Anyway like I said at the beginning, Thanks to all those who put me on their story/fav story alert but c'mon I need some more reviews! I want to know if I meet ur expectations and not end up in the history books as the worlds worst fanfic!

P.S: I've also found a perfect new costume for Euphy since she is in the Black Knights now. No I will not reveal it until the next chapter (starts to laugh like Zero)

Now pleeease read and review or I'll have Millay make all of Ashford Academy make you!


	4. Breaking Point

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters... If I did I would not have Nunnally crippled or blind._

**A/N: **Super late update.... But I've been too tied up with school to think of this chapter... Yes I am making this up as I go so no need to ask about it. In other news, this chapter shall be the debut of Euphy's Black Knight uniform/costume! The dress however came from C.C but I thought it would look so much better on Euphy (sorry C.C!)

Anyway before I start the chapter, I want to point something out to Lelouch vi Britannia: Many people have had their hearts stopped for more than a minute and also, think of Mao from the anime, if he could survive getting turned into swiss cheese then Euphy could definitely survive a single gun shot. That's all I gotta say, so on with the show!!

"_Allow me to introduce... My Black Princess..." Everyone stared wide eyed at the screen as standing in the camera's view was a very alive Euphemia._

**Chapter 4: "Breaking Point"**

**4 Hours Ago**

**Location: Umi no Hime Medical Bay, Shizuoka Bay**

"An idea?" was the only words that left Euphy's mouth as she stared at her half-brother. Flashing a smirk to Euphemia, Lelouch asked in a regal voice, "Former Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, will you join the Black Knights?" Euphemia's amethyst eyes went wide with shock as she slowly stammered, "But... Why?" Lelouch's smirk only grew wider as he replied, "Since you can no longer go back to being a Britannian Princess, it only makes sense to join the Black Knights. This also means I can protect you if the need arises." Euphemia's gentle face twisted into a small scowl as she retorted, "Protect me? You're the reason this happened in the first place!" Lelouch slowly replied, his voice laced with guilt as he said, "I already know that I am the one at fault but please understand, I never had the intention of giving you that order," stopping for a moment to remove the contact that covered his left eye, "This is the price I pay to create Nunnally's gentle world... I wanted to help you with your Special Administrative Region but because of this curse of mine, I had to do all those things I did to you..." Stopping for a moment to look at Euphemia with his good eye as he continued, "...The only thing I can hope to have... Is your forgiveness..." Euphemia just stared at Lelouch as he slowly returned to his original place, his head bowed low to avoid looking her in the eye. She didn't know what to say to Lelouch after seeing him like this. Her once strong half-brother now sitting in shambles. Deciding on whether she should forgive Lelouch was all that was on her mind as she stared at Lelouch. Slowly, her love for her half-brother began to win over her desire of vengeance as she pulled herself off her bed and moved towards Lelouch.

Lelouch could not believe what was happening, his own half-sister, his first love was a second away from rejecting him. Although he knew he would deserve it after what he had done to her, even if it was by accident, he wouldn't be able to stop her if she decided to leave. Falling deeper into his depression, Lelouch could swear he could feel tears trickle down his skin as he waited. He heard a slight shuffle from Euphemia's side of the room and uttered in his mind, 'Here it comes...' Steeling himself for the worst, he was quite surprised to feel two arms encircle him. 'What?!' was the only word that went through Lelouch's head as he brought his head up to see Euphemia with her arms wrapped around him, slowly pulling him closer to her body. Lelouch didn't do anything to stop her; instead, he let her hands guide him towards the warmth of her body. Lelouch savored every moment within Euphemia's warm embrace, feeling her perfectly shaped palms run over his hair the way a mother does when calming a child. 'Kind of like our mother' thought Lelouch as Euphemia slowly whispered into his ear, "Lelouch... I forgive you... Even though you nearly caused my death, I forgive you..." Lelouch first believed that what Euphy had said was all a joke, lulling him into a sense of hope before smashing it into little bits. However, as he sat in her embrace, feeling her fingers run through his ebony hair, he felt his doubts slowly begin to melt away. Gathering whatever courage he had left, Lelouch slowly lifted his face to meet Euphemia's, her amethyst eyes now glowing with warmth. Lelouch slowly began to ask in a weak voice, "Do you mean it?" Euphemia simply smiled down on her half-brother as she said, "Yes Lelouch. I forgive you…" Stopping for a moment to take a deep breath before saying, "… And I will join your Black Knights. Lelouch's heart nearly stopped beating as he heard the words leave Euphemia's lips. Staring at his half-sister with utter shock, he slowly muttered, "But... Just now you were against the idea... So why now?" Euphemia looked upon her brother with sorrowful eyes as she slowly said, "You were right... Britannia cannot be changed from within... " His confidence now beginning to grow, Lelouch pulled himself away from his half-sister and brought himself up to hi full height, his trademark smirk on his face. With a more confident voice, Lelouch asked once more, "Euphemia Li Britannia, will you join the Black Knights?" Euphemia did not say anything, just nodding her head in approval. Lelouch felt his smirk grow even wider as he reached down for his half-sisters hand. "What are you doing?" asked Euphemia as Lelouch began to pull her towards the door. A cocky grin now on his face, Lelouch answered with sarcasm, "Isn't it obvious? I have to introduce you to the rest of the Black Knights now don't I?"

**2 Hours Ago**

**Location: Umi no Hime Briefing Room, Shizuoka Bay**

"My fellow Black Knights..." announced Zero to the Command Staff of the Black Knights, "... As you all know, we are the Allies of Justice, protecting those who have no weapons and standing by those that are oppressed..." Mutters of agreement vibrated through the Black Knights as they all awaited to hear what Zero had to say. "We aid all those who have been wronged by our oppressors, even if they are of the same race, am I right?" Questioned Zero as the confused members of the Black Knights did not know whether they should agree or disagree. Zero noted a sour looking Tamaki standing at the front, looking as if he was ready to start a fight. Standing close by was Kallen, looking mildly confused at his sudden statement. "So... That means we should allow anyone to join us, be they Japanese or Britannian, correct?" The statement made Tamaki yell out, "Are you kidding us Zero? We're meant to be freeing Japan! Not joining up with the enemy!" Zero simply tilted his masked head a bit before saying, "Oh... So you intend to become the very thing we fight against?" This made Tamaki immediately shut up as he slowly stammered, "No.. I... Uh..." before being cut off by Zero raising his hand in a motion of silence. As the briefing room fell into the eerie quiet, Zero's voice vibrated throughout the room, "If Tamaki is the only one who has any objections, I'd like to introduce a new member of the Black Knights..." stopping for a moment to add the suspense before throwing his cape to one side and announcing in the most regal voice he could gather, "...Former Third Princess of Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia!" His cape returning to his side to reveal the former princess behind him, standing tall and proud like any other Britannian royal. A second of silence fell over the Black Knights before they all erupted in rage and confusion...

"What is the meaning of this Zero!!!" yelled Tamaki along with the more 'die-hard' Japanese members of the Black Knights as they yelled insults and complaints at the duo. To the right of the room, Kallen and the Four Holy Swords stood by, not willing to voice any complaints as of yet. Standing next to Zero, Euphemia noticed that behind his mask, Zero was getting quite irritated. Stopping for a breath, Zero yelled at the top of his voice, "SILENCE!" His words vibrated throughout the room, shocking everyone including Euphemia into silence. 'He sound just like father...' thought Euphemia as she stared at Zero. "Why do you immediately shun an ally?" asked Zero as he stared at the entire Command Staff. Tamaki was the first to reply, "Thats a Princess of Britannia... The young... stupid one as I remember..." This angered Euphemia quite a lot as she retorted, "At least I've got brains to talk off Tamaki..." Her reply led to Tamaki turning red in embarrassment as well as getting a couple of laughs out of the Black Knights, from the corner of his eye, Zero noticed Kallen and the Four Holy Swords doing their best to hold in their laughter. "Enough!" Zero yelled, plunging the room in silence once again as he said in a softer tone, "You would deny a potential ally because of their heritage... If you do that..." pausing for a moment before speaking with a more commanding tone, "... Then you are not worthy of being called a Black Knight!" This silenced all arguments as he continued to say, "Anyone who believes that they cannot work alongside a Britannian may leave now or stay and fight," Stopping to stare at every single man and woman in the room before saying, "What do you choose?" Everyone within the Briefing Room fell silent as they made their decision. To Euphemia's surprise, every member of the Black Knights chose to stay, willing to work side by side with her. 'The really believe in Zero don't they?' Euphemia thought to herself. Looking at Zero, she could have sworn that she saw her half-brother smirking underneath his mask. "Very well... With that decided, I hereby declare, that Euphemia Li Britannia shall now be our Black Princess!" The room was quiet at first with Zero's announcement of her new name before the sound of clapping slowly filled the room. Looking for the source, she was shocked to see Kallen clapping her hands proudly, followed shortly by the rest of the Black Knights. As the clapping slowed to a stop, Euphemia gave a bow from the waist as she said, "I look forward to working beside all of you to help free Japan." before turning around to follow Zero.

As soon as they entered Lelouch's room, Euphemia quickly asked her half-brother, "Lelouch... Why am I being called the Black Princess? I'm not a Princess anymore!" She could only hear Lelouch chuckle as he removed his Zero mask, letting his ebony locks breath, his face now adorned with an over confident smile as he said, "You agreed to join the Black Knights Euphy... I am Zero, what I say here goes." Euphy gave a small pout as she looked Lelouch in his eyes and said, "But I'm not worthy of being called a Princess anymore..." She quickly averted her eyes away from Lelouch's piercing gaze as she waited for her answer. To her surprise, she felt two thin arms embrace her. Looking up into Lelouch's violet eyes, she was surprised to see the cold, calculating look in them gone, only to be replaced by soft warmth. Bringing Euphemia closer to his body, Lelouch slowly whispered into her ear with all sincerity, "You'll always be a Princess in my eyes," before releasing her and turning away. Before Euphemia could say anything, Lelouch turned himself to face her once again, this time, he had a package held in his hands. Averting his eyes for a mere second, Lelouch quickly put the parcel into Euphy's hands and said, "For you..." The parcel felt light in her hands as Euphemia asked her half-brother, "What is it?" Euphemia was quite surprised to see her half-brother give her a wide grin before saying, "Something more suitable for my Black Princess..."

**Now**

**Location: Tokyo Settlement Government Building Conference Room, Area 11**

Suzaku and Cornelia both stared dumbfounded at the screen before them. In both their minds, praises were being sent out to God for saving her yet they also cursed him for letting her fall into the hands of Zero. 'Is Zero holding her hostage?' was the only thought that floated through his head as he stared at the Princess on the screen. It was there that he realized that Euphemia herself had undergone some changes. For a start, the warm smile that adorned her soft lips was now contorted into a small frown, her amethyst eyes no longer sparkling with warmth. Moving his gaze downwards, he was surprised to see that she was no longer in her white Princess gown. Instead, she now wore an ebony black dress with a low neck line to show off her "attributes". The dress had white ribbons crossing downwards before ending at her hips. He also noticed that the chest of her dress was covered with the silver symbol of the Black Knights. Suzaku couldn't help but stare at Euphemia, admiring how absolutely stunning she looked in that dress. A moment later, a single word repeated itself over and over again, 'Why?'

Cornelia didn't know what to say as her beloved sister appeared on the screen before her. Gathering up all her courage, Cornelia began to open her mouth, releasing a soft and croaky sound as she said, "Euphy... You're alive?" Cornelia swore she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks as she waited for her sister to reply, praying that this was some kind of cruel dream. Unfortunately for her, Euphemia answered her question in a scornful voice, "Yes... I'm alive Cornelia... No thanks to you..." Cornelia was shocked by the amount of scorn she heard in her voice, making her wonder if this was the genuine Euphy. "How... No... Why are you with the Black Knights?" Cornelia asked, her magenta eyes staring into Euphemia's cold amethyst eyes. "Isn't it obvious sister?" Euphemia replied, adding extra scorn to the word 'sister' before continuing, "Zero saved me..." but was cut off as Cornelia suddenly yelled, not at her but at Zero, asking, "What have you done to my sister?" At the end of her rage, the whole room sat in an uneasy silence as they waited for Zero's answer. The silence was suddenly broken by laughter... From Euphemia, her laugh now cold and scornful instead of warm and kind. As soon as she stopped, she turned towards Cornelia, her amethyst eyes narrowed as she spoke, "Understand this Cornelia... I have joined Zero by my own free will without any influence what so ever... He has shown me how corrupt Britannia is and how it cannot be reformed from within..." At that she turned her attention to Suzaku, her amethyst eyes softening for a moment as she said in a more softer tone, "Suzaku... I know you fight for the freedom of Japan but... Britannia cannot be reformed from within. If I can understand it, surely you of all people can." Euphemia stopped for a moment to let her words sink in before she continued in he cold tone once more, "Thus... I give you with a choice Kururugi Suzaku, join me as an ally or..." shutting her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath before opening her eyes once more to reveal amethyst eyes full of resolve as she continued to say, "or fight me as an enemy..." At this point, Cornelia nearly lost it as she jumped up from her seat and yelled, "Surely you must be joking! One man cannot defeat a nation!" To her surprise, Zero was the one who answered her as he said, "Why not Your Highness? It only takes one man to rule it..." This promptly made Cornelia shut up but did not stop her face going red with rage. As she was about to give a really nasty retort, Euphemia quickly stepped in and said, "Cornelia... You also have this choice to..." before being finished by Zero, "Yes... Join us or fight us..." Cornelia however, just stood still like a stone as if contemplating whether to join them or not... However, a second later, loud laughter erupted from her as her military training kicked in, promptly revealing the Witch of Britannia. As her laughing died down, she turned to look Zero and Euphemia in the eye, her own magenta ones seeming to twitch every few seconds as she yelled back, "Join you? A terrorist? You must be mad!!!" stopping for a moment to catch her breath before announcing in an almost dead tone, "The one who should be offering such a choice is me... I ask you for the last time Euphemia... Are you the Third Princess of Britannia? Or are you just a low down terrorist?"

While all the fighting was going on around him, Suzaku sat deep in thought, wondering about what choice he should make. Feeling his heart being torn between the love of his life and the loyalty to the country he served, Suzaku was literally pulled to a standstill. On the one hand, he knew that joining the Black Knights would mean not having to fight against Euphy but it would also go against everything he believed in. On the other hand, if he stayed with Britannia, he would have to fight against and possibly kill the only woman he has ever loved. Before he could think of anything else, the piercing laughter of Cornelia pierced his mind. Opening his emerald green eyes, he was surprised to see Cornelia laughing her guts out at the situation before them. 'How can she laugh at a time like this?' Looking into her magenta eyes, he was quite shocked to see them twitch every few seconds. 'She's broken... Hasn't she?' was the thought that went through his head as he heard her yell out her final options for them. At this he immediately thought, 'I know what I'm going to do...'

**A/N:** Hallelujah!!! I've finally completed what is currently the longest chapter in the whole series!!!! Anyway... I want to know, what do you all think of a knightmare frame battle between Suzaku and Euphemia? I think its a pretty good idea but I also want to know what all of you think... Ah... Before I forget, since I don't know how to make a poll yet (am a total noob considering I only joined when I started this... I'm also not that familiar with the slang here, so some definitions would be nice :) ) I'm gonna ask you guys to tell me if you want Suzaku to join or fight against Euphy... Its your choice on this one so you guys better review so that I can know (PM's are fine as well).

Hopefully, chapter update will be a little bit more faster than this one now that there is less school/prison work... I hope...

Anyway, Everybody and yes I do mean everybody write you reviews or else I'll have Lelouch Geass you to do it! (Laughs Evilly)

P.S: All of those who want to see where I got Euphy's Black Knight dress from, just go to my profile picture... I've also put up what to search for in Google if any of you want to find a larger version. :)


	5. Dead to the World

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters... A sad fact to live with... :(_

**A/N: **As promised, a hopefully shorter waiting period for all those who are reading this than all of my other chapters. A big thanks to all the reviewers out there! All your reviews really help so don't be discouraged from writing them! You're all probably bored now so I'll just get on with the chapter...

Note: If my writing style seems a bit different from other chapters, don't freak out! The story is still the same :)

_At this he immediately thought, 'I know what I'm going to do...'_

**Chapter 5: "Dead to the World"**

**Location: Tokyo Settlement Government Building Conference Room, Area 11**

Neither Cornelia, Euphemia or Zero were prepared for what happened as they suddenly heard the shuffling of Suzaku beginning to pull himself off the carpeted floor, despite all of his injuries from Cornelia. Standing up with a slight slouch, Suzaku held his head down, shielding his emerald green eyes as he slowly began to speak in a soft, bitter voice, "Euphy... Do you really intend to stay with Zero?"

Euphemia stood a bit taken aback by Suzaku's sudden question as if not sure how to answer. However, she quickly composed herself brought her amethyst eyes to stare a Suzaku as she slowly answered in an equally serious voice, "Yes Suzaku... I will stay and fight with Zero..."

At Euphemia's answer, Suzaku could feel tears begin to swell up in his eyes as he steeled himself for what he was about to do next, knowing that he was about to turn his back on the one thing he loved most. "If that is the case..." Suzaku muttered under his breath as he slowly brought himself to stare directly into Euphemia's amethyst eyes as he continued to say, "... I will stand by Britannia and personally defeat you and Zero!"

His response was seen as quite a shock to all of the people around him. Looking straight at Euphemia, he was surprised to see her amethyst eyes show a flash of sadness before reverting to their cold sheen once again. Her eyes were now narrow and serious as she stared straight into Suzaku's emerald eyes as she said in a cold tone, "Very well Kururugi..." refusing to acknowledge Suzaku by his first name as well as adding all the scorn she could muster before continuing to say, "... You've made you choice of staying with our oppressors and with that you've become our enemy..."

Euphemia then stopped for a moment to look at her sister, who stood with a cold look in her magenta eyes. Taking a deep breath in, Euphemia then said, "In answer to your question sister, I'd rather be a low down terrorist than a Princess to a country of corruption."

Cornelia's magenta eyes widened with disbelief at what her sister had said. Her gloved hands clenched into fists as she struggled to contain her anger before muttering under her breath, "Your making a big mistake Euphemia Li Britannia," being sure to make her name sound as hated as possible.

Euphemia on the other hand, simply scoffed at her older sisters silent threat as she said in a more malicious tone, "Me making a mistake?" stopping for a moment to let out a small laugh filled with sarcasm before saying, "The one who is making a mistake is you Cornelia," stopping for moment to speak in a more ashamed tone, "and here I was thinking you were smarter than Kururugi..." giving off a light shrug before saying, "I guess I was wrong..."

Suzaku couldn't help but stare at the two sisters fight and found it hard to believe that they used to love each other like nobody's business, yet now they fought as if they were mortal enemies. It wasn't long before Euphemia turned her attention back to him, her amethyst eyes now cold and narrow as she spoke in a darker tone, "Kururugi, Cornelia, the next time you will see me is on the battlefield. I am prepared to kill the both of you... But the question is..." stopping for a moment to let the gravity of the situation set in before continuing to say, "Are you ready to kill me?"

A second after she issued her 'challenge' to them, the screen dissolved into static as the connection was lost. Cornelia stood as still as a statue, staring at the blank screen for minutes before collapsing on the floor, her gloved hands thankfully stopping her from falling face first into the floor. Guilford and Darlton immediately began to rush towards her as she fell towards the floor, only to be beaten by Suzaku. "Your Highness... Are you alright?" asked an almost emotionless Suzaku.

The small shuddering form that was Cornelia did not reply, only giving a light shake of her head, spraying Suzaku with salty tears. This seemed to disgust him as his eyes became cold and narrow as he raised his right hand and delivered a strong slap across Cornelia's cheek. Standing up, Suzaku stared down on the small body of Cornelia as he spat out in rage, "You're meant to be the Witch of Britannia yet you sit here crying away like a two year old..." stopping to gather all the scorn in his body before saying two words, "... You're pathetic..."

Guilford felt something snap in his mind as he saw Cornelia getting slapped by the eleven dog called Suzaku. If it weren't for Darlton restraining him, he was sure he would chase that man down and beat him till he was nothing but a living pulp. As he saw Suzaku turn and head for the doors, he yelled with all his might, "Where do you think you're going you eleven scum?!"

Suzaku stopped for a moment to turn his head just enough for Guilford to see his emerald eye, no longer sparkling with life as he spoke in a sarcastic voice, "Isn't it obvious?" waiting a moment for Guilford to give an answer before continuing to say, "I'm going back to Ashford Academy…" before turning back and walking out of the door.

Guilford was absolutely seething at how Kururugi had just acted and was about to go stop him when a sudden hand held him down. Thinking it was Darlton; Guilford began to pull on the hand to let him go before feeling the fingers of the hand dig deeper into his skin. Getting more annoyed with the man, Guilford turned around to yell at him only to find himself facing Her Highness Cornelia, her gloved hand digging into his shoulder. Quickly composing himself, Guilford immediately asked in a concerned voice, "Your Highness, why won't you let me stop the eleven?"

Cornelia stammered for a moment before speaking in a low tone, "Leave him be…"

Shocked at his Princess's reply, he quickly interrupted, saying, "But Your Highness! He has insulted you and physically attacked you! He needs to be punished!"

Cornelia simply shook her head in denial, slowly lifting her head up to reveal red magenta eyes as she continued to say in her low tone, "You… Don't understand Guilford…" stopping for a moment to take a deep breath before saying, "Kururugi… was right," she could now feel her voice starting to waver as she continued to say, "I… deserved… Everything… I got…" before she had to stop as fresh tears began to stream out of her already red eyes…

Guilford could only stare as shock as the Witch of Britannia sat in a quivering heap, her whole outer shell as a cold and ruthless ruler shattered, leaving only a frail woman in its wake. "Your… Highness…" Guilford muttered before recomposing himself into the knight he was meant to be and quickly added in a more confident tone, "Do wish for me to escort you to your chamber?"

Cornelia said nothing, nodding her head in approval instead. Guilford repeated the motion as he swung the Princesses arm over his shoulder as he slowly began to lead her out of the Conference Room and into the safe confines of her room.

**Location: Umi no Hime, Zero's Room, Tokyo Bay**

C.C lay sprawled across the sofa in Zero's room, a TV remote in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. She simple sat there, flipping through the Britannian TV channels in hope of finding something interesting to pass the time. After a short while, she gave up on the TV, deciding to order a pizza instead, 'On Lelouch's credit card of course…' thought C.C as she slowly began to reach for the phone. However, as her fingers began to brush the receiver, the door to the room suddenly hissed open to reveal Zero and Euphemia.

C.C's golden orbs widened momentarily in surprise for a moment before reverting back to their normal bored demeanor as she said in an uninterested tone, "So… You managed to save the Princess…"

Zero's gloved reached up to his mask and removed it to reveal the ebony black hair of Lelouch as well as a wide smirk as he replied in a regal, yet sarcastic voice, "But of course my immortal witch… After all I am Zero, the man of miracles!" letting his last part slide off with all the emphasis he could gather.

The witch hardly seemed amused but let a small grin grace her features before retorting in the same tone, albeit with a bit more seriousness, "And the Geass Command?"

Lelouch's grin grow wider as he said in a more reasonable tone, "All taken care of…" stopping for a moment to add a little sincerity in his voice as he said, "If it wasn't for you and your help…" shuddering for a moment as he thought of the gruesome outcome as he slowly continued to say in a more morbid tone, "… I would have had to kill Euphy…"

C.C silently stared at Lelouch as he tried to banish the thought of having to kill his beloved half-sister. It wasn't long before he brought himself to face her, violet eyes staring into gold as he began to speak in a more grateful tone as he said, "For that C.C… I thank you…"

C.C said nothing, merely nodding her head in agreement as she turned her attention back to her pizza. Lelouch was about to go over to his computer when Euphy suddenly asked, "Lelouch… Who is she?" clearly pointing at the immortal witch lounged on the sofa before them.

Lelouch instantly turned around to face his half-sister, seeing her in her Black Knights dress for the first time without having to look through Zero's helmet. 'She looks… Absolutely beautiful…' Lelouch silently thought as he stared at as half-sister. 'Now I know how my fan girls feel…' joked Lelouch to himself as he continued to gawk at Euphy, begging his self-control to come back and snap him out of his stupor.

"Uh… Lelouch… Are you alright?" asked Euphy with a concerned look in her eye as she began to notice him staring at her. Her voice quickly knocked Lelouch out of his stupor and he quickly recomposed himself and replied, "Uh…" stammering while trying to figure out what to say before quickly saying, "I'm fine… I was just thinking about something…"

Euphemia didn't seem to mind as she said to her half brother in a questioning tone, "Ok Lelouch…" stopping for a moment before saying, "… Anyway, you never answered my question… Who is she?" once again motioning to C.C who seemed to not care about what was happening around her.

"Oh…" was the only word Lelouch could say as he began to think of multiple explanations to explain who C.C was. 'I think I should tell her the truth this time…' was a thought that popped into Lelouch's head as he remembered about him telling her about Geass. He spoke in a calmer tone, "Since you already know about Geass," motioning to his left eye which stored his Geass before continuing to say, "The woman before you is the person who gave me this Geass. Her name is C.C and she is also… Immortal."

Euphemia looked confused for a moment as she repeated in a questioning tone, "Immortal?"

Lelouch merely sighed as he began to explain in the simplest form he could, "C.C is an immortal woman who I've made a contract to… In return for my Geass, I have to grant one wish for her when the time comes. Do you understand Euphy?"

Euphy merely nodded, though her face still showed small signs of confusion as she followed Lelouch over to his computer. No sooner had he sat down, the green witch suddenly called up from the sofa, saying, "Lelouch… You might want to see this…" stopping for a moment before adding, "The Princess as well…"

Sighing, Lelouch got off his chair and began to walk over towards the TV with Euphemia following close behind. "This better not be some stupid pizza show…" muttered Lelouch in a soft tone that only he could hear as they approached the TV.

To their surprise, instead of a pizza show, the TV showed a Britannia news reporter standing in front of the Tokyo Government Building. Her words were too soft for them to hear, causing them to turn up the volume, as they did; they heard the newscaster say, "… _Euphemia Li Britannia has been declared dead this morning after being assassinated by an unknown assailant…_"

Lelouch immediately turned to face to Euphemia, whose eyes slowly began to swell up with tears before dropping to her knees, her face buried in her hands as tears slowly streamed out under them. Lelouch was instantly down next to her, doing all he could to comfort her before hearing her mutter to herself, "Why… Why did Cornelia do this?"

Before she could say anything else, Lelouch pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace as he slowly whispered into her ear, "Don't worry Euphy… I'll always be here for you… I promise…"

Euphy slowly looked up from Lelouch's chest, her amethyst eyes now puffy and red from her crying. She began to ask in a shaky voice, "Do you mean it?"

Lelouch simply smiled down on his half-sister, not one of his smirks or grins but a genuine, warm smile as he replied softly, "Of course…"

Euphy slowly began to smile at Lelouch when a thought suddenly crossed her mind as she suddenly asked, "What about Nunnally?"

Lelouch was taken aback by the sudden question when he suddenly realized that Nunnally could have been watching the broadcast right now. Praying that his beloved sister had not heard the broadcast, Lelouch turned back to Euphemia and began to help her to her feet. However, no sooner had he brought her back on her own feet, he suddenly felt his phone vibrating within his shirt. Pulling it out, he prayed that the caller wasn't who he thought it was. However, when he looked at the caller ID, his eyes froze on a single word, 'Nunnally'.

**A/N: **Yay!!! Chapter 5 has been completed in record time!!! I'd like to hear what all of you guys think about how Suzaku treated Cornelia and if you think this could have been better! Anyway, I know some of you may be a bit ticked off 'bout me making Suzaku stay in Britannia but... Staying with Britannia gave a few more 'interesting' options for my story. Maybe Suzaku will join the Black Knights... Maybe he won't... Only time will tell... (plays suspense music) Also, while writing this chapter, I came with a different story on what would have happened if Nunnally wasn't crippled like the anime... I want to know if you guys want something like that so that I can start planning while its still fresh in my head.

Anyway, here is a special preview for all of my readers of Chapter 6: Academy of Fools:

"_This is Millay Ashford, your Student Council President! Our honorable Vice-President Lelouch Lamperouge has just entered the Academy grounds with a mysterious lady! Whomever can bring these two lovebirds to the Student Council Clubhouse will get a kiss from whichever Council member they want including our one and only Lelouch! You'd better hurry before someone else catches him!"_

Note: Sentence may be improved in actual chapter... :)

Hehe, guess who the mysterious lady is and you get a Geass from C.C!

Now Read and Review before the Gurren fries your brains! 


	6. Academy of Fools

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters... If I did, I'd have a special reservation in hell for the people who screwed up this anime..._

**A/N: **Yes I know its been forever since I last updated so there is no need to grill me on that... Blame all the exams, coursework etc etc... Anyway, in this chapter, you get the debuts of the Ashford Academy Student Council (and whatever mayhem they cause :) )!!! On a kind of sad note, the reviews all stopped just before the 40 mark! :( Like in Chapter 5, don't be afraid to write your thoughts on this story! Its not like I'll swear at you for saying its crap... I'll just ask why... Before I get too carried away... Here is Chapter 6!!!

_"his eyes froze on a single word, 'Nunnally"_

**Chapter 6: Academy of Fools** **Location: Umi no Hime, Zero's Room, Tokyo Bay, Area 11,**

Lelouch's hand began to shake as his phone continued to vibrate in his hand, his young sisters name flashing on the display. Lelouch turned to his half-sister for advice on what he should do. However all he got was a slow nod from her. Understanding her silent message Lelouch slowly pulled his finger to the 'answer' button on his phone, only to be assaulted by the uncontrollably sobbing of his sister.

"Onii-sama... Are... You... There?" asked Nunnally between her sobs.

Lelouch shifted to his kind older brother personae as he quickly spoke in a worried tone, " Nunnally! What's wrong?"

Her sobbing slowed upon hearing her older brothers voice slowly said, "Its Euphy onee-sama... She... She..." before breaking down into more sobs once more.

"Nunnally calm down!" Lelouch said, trying to maintain a calm composure before continuing to say in a softer tone, "Now... Tell me what's wrong..."

He could hear Nunnally stifle her tears as she started to say in a low tone, "Euphy onee-sama is dead..."

Lelouch had to use all of his will power to NOT tell his sister that Euphy was alive. Instead, he gave her a mock gasp of horror before saying in a sad tone, "I didn't know... I'm sorry Nunnally..."

Before he could answer, Nunnally quickly said, "Onii-sama... Can you please come home quickly?"

"Yes Nunnally... I'll be there as soon as I can..." Lelouch said as he began to pull the phone away from his ear.

After hearing a soft thank you from his sister, he closed his phone and turned to face his half-sister with a solemn look on his face.

"She deserves to know..." muttered Euphemia as she stared into Lelouch's violet eyes before continuing, "She needs to know that I'm alive."

Lelouch gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "As much as I want to let her know you're alive... I can't..."

"Why?" asked Euphy, her amethyst eyes shimmering with hope that her half-brother would agree.

"Because... You are now pronounced dead..." adding exaggeration to his voice as he continued to say, "You don't see dead Princesses walking around in daylight now do you?"

"But I could go in disguise," retorted Euphy with a slightly annoyed tone as she continued to stare at her half-brother.

Lelouch replied with sarcasm, "Yes... And that worked really well last time didn't it?" clearly pointing to the accident in Ashford Academy before the SAZ Incident.

Euphy's resolve faltered for a moment before she quickly said, "How can Nunnally have her gentle world without her half-sister that loves her?" clearly quoting Lelouch's words from earlier.

Lelouch was dumbstruck at Euphemia's sudden retort that he could only stutter. "Well... I'm waiting for your answer..." said a smug Euphy as she waited for Lelouch to answer.

However, Lelouch only gave an exasperated sigh and began to make his way over to his phone.

"Lelouch... What are you doing?" asked Euphy as Lelouch began to dial a number.

Turning his attention away from the phone, Lelouch turned and gave Euphemia his trademark smile before saying, "Isn't it obvious?" making it look like Euphy should know before continuing to say, "I'm calling for your disguise."

**2 Hours Later** **Location: Student Council Clubhouse, Ashford Academy,**

The Student Council Clubhouse was in a rare pin drop silence. The President, Millay Ashford was unusually quiet as she sat facing the other Council members, all whom were in silent mourning for the loss of the Third Princess.

The one who was most affected was Nina, who sat in a corner and silently cried over the loss of her Princess and her crush.

The silence was broken as the Clubhouse door opened to reveal a slightly battered Suzaku with a sorrowful look in his emerald eyes.

"Suzaku... Are you okay?" asked Millay as Suzaku sat himself down on the Council Table.

"No... It's nothing..." replied Suzaku in a dead tone as he stared blankly into the table.

"Are you sure this isn't because of Princess Euphemia's death?" questioned Millay, curious on why Suzaku was the way he was.

Suzaku began to reply, "No... It's because..." However before he could finish, he was interrupted by a hand striking him across his face, catching him off guard as his face twisted from the impact. Bring his fingers up to his face, he cringed in pain as he ran his fingers over the spot he was hit in. Lifting his emerald eyes, he was shocked to see Nina standing over him, her eyes red with tears and right hand held high beside her face. Before he could even ask why she'd hit him, she suddenly began to scream, "You were her knight! She trusted you with her safety and you let her die! Why?! Why?!"

Suzaku turned his eyes away from Nina as she continued to hurl insult after insult at him. However, he didn't retort in any manner, he only sat and took in word after word. It wasn't until she finally stopped her rant that he uttered in a soft tone, "I'm sorry..."

This only seemed to make Nina even more enraged as she screamed with all the harshness she could gather, "You're sorry!? Princess Euphemia is dead and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'!" mocking his apologetic tone as she continued to say, "Elevens like you should just die!" before running out of the room.

Suzaku could only sit and stare as Nina left the room before saying in a low tone that nobody could hear, "If only you knew the truth... Nina..." before turning back to the Council table.

Millay having heard the whole argument from her side of the room gave a low sigh before uttering to herself, "Doubt any work will get done today..." before turning around and walking towards the window that overlooked the entrance courtyard. The minute she arrived at the window, she saw a sight that turned her small frown into a wide smile...

**Location: Entrance Courtyard, Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and Euphemia both stood outside the Academy's gates, taking in the place that protected both Lelouch and Nunnally for over 7 years. Lelouch turned to stare at his half-sister as he marveled at the disguise she wore. Her long pink hair was now safely tucked away under a shoulder length black wig, she now wore a pink dress that went down to her knees as well as a denim jacket. He also reminded himself to thank Kallen for letting them borrow her clothes for the day.

As they walked through the courtyard Euphemia seemed to shudder at the possible reaction that Nunnally would have when she found out that she was actually alive. Seeing Euphy looking a bit disturbed, Lelouch took her hand in his in order to help calm her down. Euphy looked up and smiled in gratitude for her older half-brother for comforting her during this time as they continued to walk through the courtyard, unaware of the eyes watching them.

**Location: Student Council Clubhouse, Ashford Academy**

"Well, well, well..." said Millay as she continued to stare at her vice-president and his new friend. "Looks like our vice-president decided to grace us with his presence," continued Millay as she stared at the approaching couple.

Shirley having noticed Millay's smile came over to see what she was smiling about. Her emerald eyes widened with shock as she realized that Lelouch had just returned with a new girl. "I wonder who the girl is?" she asked to no one in particular, her voice clearly holding scorn and envy for the unknown girl. Millay suddenly turned her attention to Shirley, her blue eyes narrowed as she asked in an innocent tone, "Oh... You're already jealous of her?"

Shirley's face immediately turned as red as her hair as she started to hurl a string of denials at Millay. However none of them mattered as Millay found herself getting more and more curious about who this mysterious girl was. Just as suddenly as her curiosity came, an idea flashed in her head, one that was just too good to pass up and causing her to grin. "Shirley... Be a dear and hand me the mike," pointing towards the P.A systems mike on the table.

"Ye... Yes president!" said Shirley as she moved to get the mike, relieved that the president has stopped teasing her about Lelouch for the moment as she handed the mike to Millay. Taking the mike in her hands, her grin grew even more wider as she began to think of all the fun that was going to occur as she pressed down on the 'Broadcast' button...

**Location: Entrance Courtyard, Ashford Academy**

Lelouch couldn't help but fell a sense of foreboding as they approached the main building of Ashford Academy. Keeping pace with Euphy they slowly approached the main building when the silence around them was shattered by the P.A systems announcement tone followed by the voice of Millay Ashford, "This is your Student Council President Millay Ashford speaking!"

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock as the one voice he did not need to hear rang through the entire school. 'Please don't let this be about me this time,' thought Lelouch as he heard Millay continue to say, "I am pleased to say that our honorable Vice-President Lelouch Lamperouge has returned to the Academy today!"

Lelouch now started to shake as he realized what Millay's plans were. "Euphy... Get ready to hide..." Lelouch managed to say as he was slowly overcome with fear.

Euphy, who was totally oblivious to their impending danger simply asked, "What do you mean?"

Before he could answer, Millay's voice said, "Our Vice-President has also brought his _girlfriend_ along with him!"

Lelouch and Euphemia's eyes both widened at the announcement as the two instantly started to blush. Lelouch and Euphemia could also swear that they could hear girls screaming somewhere in the distance. 'Oh no...' thought Lelouch as he began to dread Millay's next sentence.

"Whoever brings these to lovebirds to the Student Council Clubhouse will get not only a kiss from which ever member of the Student Council including Lelouch and a budget raise for whichever club they belong to!" Millay said, her amusement clear in her voice.

Lelouch was now in a state of horror, as he could hear the sounds of all the students in the Academy rushing to find them. 'Keep calm Lelouch... As long as no one finds us, we're safe,' thought Lelouch as he slowly began to calm himself. Looking at Euphy, he could clearly see the worry in her amethyst eyes as she waited for them to be discovered. Lelouch gave her a warm smile as he held her hand and said, "Don't worry Euphy, we'll be fine..."

However, the minute the words left his mouth, he heard another voice yell, "They're over here!"

Horrified, both Lelouch and Euphy turned around to see a guy in an Ashford Academy uniform waving to what looked like a giant mob of girls. The sight of the mob made both Lelouch and Euphemia go pale as the mob immediately started to run towards them. Without wasting a second, Lelouch grabbed Euphy's hand and began to run in the opposite direction. 'Curse those silly fan girls!' thought Lelouch as he dragged a horrified Euphy through the Academy Courtyard towards the main building. Looking back at his half-sister, he could see the horror in her eyes as they ran towards the entrance. "Don't worry Euphy! We'll be alright!" said Lelouch as he turned his head back to the front, failing to notice the soft smile that played on Euphemia's lips.

Sprinting into the main building, Lelouch took every turn, stairway and corridor he could to lose his mob of fan girls. However, when they turned the next corridor, the found it blocked by the Science Club and what looked like some mechanical launchers. Their eyes widened in terror as the fan girls came around the corner. Seeing no other way out, he quickly whispered to his half-sister, "Shut your eyes and don't open them until I say."

All he got was a brief nod as he brought his hand up to his left eye, removing the contact that sealed his Geass, facing the Science Club members, he quickly said, "Attack the fan girls and let us pass"

His Geass activated and all the Science Club members gained a crimson ring around their eyes as they all said in unison, "As you wish!"

Smirking to himself, Lelouch quickly grabbed his half-sister and dragged her through the Science Club. Once through, he quickly looked down on her and said, "Its safe to open your eyes now."

Euphemia happily obliged as she quickly opened them. Behind them, she could hear the screams of the fan girls having whatever was loaded into those launchers shot at them. Looking back at her half-brother, she asked in a worried tone, "You used your power on them, didn't you?"

Lelouch looked at his half-sister with a confused look before replying, "Yeah... It was either that or face Millay which I'd rather not do..."

His response made Euphy let out a small laugh as she imaged her half-brother getting 'tortured' by Millay. Her imagination was cut short when the sound of footsteps began to echo throughout the corridor. She could see Lelouch getting more annoyed as he swore under his breath before turning to her and saying, "Lets go."

Taking extra caution when moving through the corridors, the duo somehow managed to evade the constant student patrols and blockades as they navigated their way towards the Clubhouse. As they approached the exit of the building, Lelouch took extra caution to check that there were now booby traps or ambushes waiting for them outside. Once the coast was clear, Lelouch motioned for Euphemia to join him outside. Seeing no one was around, the duo began to walk towards the clubhouse.

As they approached the clubhouse, Euphemia began to feel even more nervous at the prospect of seeing her younger half-sister after all that transpired. As they drew closer, she felt herself getting more and more nervous to the point that she could no longer bring herself to walk forward and rooted herself to the spot.

Lelouch noticed his half-sisters abrupt halt and looked back to see her shoulders shaking and her head held low, covering her eyes in her hairs shadow. Clearly worried about his half-sister, he slowly moved closer and asked in a soft tone, "Euphy... Whats wrong?"

Euphy didn't respond in any way, keeping her head down and eyes hidden. Lelouch almost repeated himself when he heard his half-sister say in soft tone, "I'm... Afraid."

With that sentence, Lelouch finally realized how scared she was about seeing Nunnally. Before she could say anything else, Lelouch quickly walked up and pulled his half-sister, in a soft embrace, holding onto her as if she would disappear. Lowering himself to her ear, he softly whispered in a brotherly tone, "You said it yourself, how can Nunnally have a gentle world without you in it?"

Cupping his hand under her chin, he raised her head so that her amethyst eyes were no longer hidden under a shadow. Giving her a warm smile he said in kinder tone, "And who else would she want to see other than you?"

His words made Euphemia begin to smile at the support she was given as she said in a quiet voice, "Thank You Lelouch..."

Lelouch returned her smile before taking her hand in his and said, "Now... Lets see our sister," before leading her into the clubhouse.

**Location: Nunnally's Room, Academy Clubhouse East Wing, Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and Euphemia now stood outside Nunnally's bedroom door, her soft sobs still echoing within the room. Taking a deep breath to calm themselves, Lelouch slowly opened the door to reveal Nunnally's room. The curtains were closed, shrouding her room in darkness. Placing his hand on the wall, he began to move his hand over it to try to find the light switch. After a minute of searching, Lelouch finally managed to find the light switch and turned them on, revealing Nunnally hunched over in her wheelchair, her hands covering her face and muffling her sobs.

Taking a soft step inside, Lelouch softly whispers, "Nunnally..."

Nunnally's head instantly jerks up after hearing her brothers voice, revealing her petite face covered with tears. "Onii-sama... Is that you?" asks Nunnally as she tries to find the source of the voice.

Lelouch started to smile as his younger sisters tears slowly started to recede. Taking Euphy's hand in his, he slowly begins to walk towards his sister with Euphy trailing right behind him. "Yeah Nunnally... Its me..." said Lelouch as he drew closer to his sister.

Nunnally slowly started to smile as she brought her hands up to wipe away her remaining tears. "Thank you for coming onii-sama... It really means a lot..." said Nunnally in a soft tone.

"Its okay Nunnally, I know you're still upset about Euphy's death..." said Lelouch in a warm tone as he slowly wrapped his arms around his sister, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

Nunnally slowly started to sob again as she began to say, "I... can't believe... she's... dead..." before breaking down into sobs once again.

Lelouch slowly cradled Nunnally in his arms, soothing and calming her down. Without stopping, he slowly turned to face Euphy, her amethyst eyes showing conflicting emotions on wanting to comfort her beloved half-sister and listening to Lelouch. As Nunnally's sobs began to soften, Lelouch softly whispered, "I brought someone to cheer you up..."

Nunnally's face instantly shot up, her face contorted in apparent anger as she told Lelouch in a mildly angry tone, "I thought I told you to not bring Suzaku-kun..."

Lelouch couldn't help but smile at this and softly replied, "I know... I didn't bring Suzaku... I brought someone else to cheer you up... Someone you would be really happy to meet..."

"Who?" was all Nunnally could say as she tried to figure out who she would be really happy to meet... Before she could get an answer, she felt Lelouch's warm hand on top of hers as he softly said, "Trust me..."

Slowly grasping her hand, Lelouch slowly brought it up to meet his half-sisters. Looking back at his half-sister, he gave her a reassuring smile before letting their two hands meet...

**A/N: **'Lelouch style laugh' Another cliff-hanger for all you readers out there! You all probably want to kill me for sticking it right before you see Nunnally's reaction but what is the point if there is no suspense? Anyway... A quick warning to all of my readers the next update may take longer than normal due to a big-ass school project starting next week... Worst case scenario – The next update won't be until the start of summer... I know this is probably shit news to all of you but unfortunately school comes at a higher priority than the story... No need to flame me about it because I will still be working on it during what small bits of free time I have...

P.S: The format is a bit different in this chapter due to some major problems in the writing program... I had to spend about an hour getting all the paragraphs sorted out...

Can anyone guess what Nunnally's reaction might be? A free Knightmare to the person that gets it right!!!

Also... Read and Review or else I'll get Charles to erase your memory!


	7. Reunions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters...A cruel twist of fate..._

**A/N:** Finally!!! Chapter 7 is up and running and ready to be read!!! I know in my last chapter I promised all of you that the flow of chapters would have been faster over the summer but... Certain circumstances involving my grandmother being sent to hospital just knocked out the whole 'will to write...' I can honestly say I know how another author whom I read from feels and why he has not posted in ages (no names being thrown here :) )... Anyway... Past aside, I'd like to thank all the readers who kept on posting their reviews and giving me the 'will to write' once again! A Special thanks to kyugan who helped me out with the plot line for this chapter! Now, seeing as I am months overdue, I am proud to present... Chapter 7!!!

**Chapter 7: Reunions**

**Location: Nunnally's Room, Academy Clubhouse East Wing, Ashford ** **Academy, Area 11**

Nunnally's eyebrows immediately shot up in surprise as she felt the two soft palms meet with hers. Unable to disguise her shock, Nunnally slowly began to caress the smooth hands as she slowly began to whisper, "These hands... Could they be..."

Taking this as her cue, Euphemia slowly pulled of the wig that hid her pink locks as she slowly said in a soft voice, "Yes Nunnally... It's me...."

Nothing could stop the tears that began to flow from Nunnally's closed eyes as she began to ask in a more hopeful tone, "Euphy onee-sama..." but was cut of when she felt two arms encircle her.

"It's okay Nunnally... I'm here," whispered Euphemia as her younger half-sister began to softly cry on her shoulder. Turning her head around, she saw Lelouch standing in the background with a soft smile playing on his lips. Smiling back at him, she returned her attention back to her half-sister who had now buried her face in her pink locks.

"I thought you died!" said Nunnally between her sobs as she pulled herself away from Euphy as she asked, "How did you survive?"

A soft frown started to cross Euphy's features as she remembered the horrid News Program that announced her 'death' to Area 11.. "It's hard to explain Nunnally..." said Euphy as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation, "Lets just say that some nobles did not like my idea for the SAZ and without Zero I really would be dead..."

Nunnally quickly replied in a surprised tone, "You mean Zero saved you!"

Before Euphy could reply, Lelouch stepped in and cut her off, saying in a grateful tone, "Yes... Zero saved her and left her in my care..."

A worried look covered Nunnally's soft features as she asked in a worried tone, "Does he know about our..." hesitating a moment to find the right word, "heritage?"

Both Lelouch and Euphy both shared a look with each other before Lelouch replied, "Yes he does, but he's promised not to reveal it to the world on one condition..."

Nunnally's expression grew more worried as she softly asked, "What condition?" Euphy now took a deep breath as she prepared herself for Nunnally's reaction as she said, "He wants me to join the Black Knights..." watching Nunnally's eyebrows shoot up in surprise before she quickly added, "... as a form of protection..."

Nunnally's expression changed to a more confused as she quickly asked, "What do you mean?"

Euphy took another breath as she explained, "Zero believes I would be safer in the Black Knights because the nobles who tried to kill me may try and come after me again if I showed myself in public..." pausing for a moment to cast a sly look in Lelouch's direction before continuing to say, "After all, its not like you see dead princesses walking around in broad daylight now, do you," clearly quoting her half-brother from earlier.

At this, the three siblings cracked up in laughter at the thought of their half-sister scaring the people of Area 11.

Lelouch was laughing so much that he soon found it difficult to breathe... After a moment, he finally managed to say, "No offense Euphy... But I highly doubt you'd be able to scare anyone..."

Euphy started to pout as she said in an embarrassed tone, "I can scare someone if I wanted to..."

This time, Nunnally started to laugh as she said, "No offense Euphy onee-sama but you're to kind to scare someone."

"Not you to Nunnally!" moaned Euphy as the brother and sister continued to tease her.

When the two siblings finally calmed down, Nunnally asked in a more fearful tone, "What will Zero make you do?"

Lelouch and Euphy both shared a worried glance, thankful for Nunnally's inability to see their faces. Giving Euphy a silent nod, she replied in a soft tone, "Zero won't send me into the front lines or use me as a political hostage if thats what you're thinking Nunnally," pausing as she noticed Nunnally's features soften a bit before continuing, "... he instead wants me by his side at all times..."

Nunnally was suddenly very confused as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Before Euphy could answer, Lelouch quickly said, "Basically, wherever Zero goes, Euphy goes..." simplifying it as best as he could.

Nunnally gave a soft nod of understanding as she continued to ask a question she knew she would dread, "Would I be able to see you again?"

The tone of her voice worried Lelouch as he tried to think of a way to answer her question. To his surprise, Euphy merely knelt down in front of Nunnally and took her pale hands in hers as she said in a happier tone, "Don't worry Nunnally... I'm sure I can convince Zero let me come visit you again..." pausing for a moment to let a sad smile appear on her lips as she said, "Hopefully... When all of this is over... You, me and Lelouch will all be able to attend Ashford Academy together..."

Nunnally's face immediately brightened up at the idea of her half-sister attending Ashford Academy with her and her brother. However, before Euphy could get up, Nunnally held out her hand with her little finger pointed out as she asked, "Promise?"

Euphy and Lelouch both couldn't help but smile at their sister as Euphy held out her hand and hooked their fingers together as she said in a kind tone, "I promise..."

Nunnally started to smile as she said in a more strict tone, "Good... Now you'd better keep your promise Euphy onee-sama or else you'll have to sit on a thousand needles..."

"You'd better keep it Euphy... Trust me... It is not comfortable..." muttered Lelouch before breaking down into laughter...

Trying hard to keep a straight face, Euphy simply said in an exaggerated tone, "Really?" before breaking down in laughter.

Nunnally, not knowing what her two siblings were laughing about, simply turned her head in the direction of her two siblings before asking, "What's so funny?!"

Taking a moment to calm down, Euphy said in between breathes, "Its nothing... Nunnally... Nothing at all...."

Deciding not to press the subject, Nunnally waited for her two siblings to finally calm down before she would start talking to them again. Just as Lelouch and Euphy began to calm down, a small sound started to come from Euphy's wrist. A small black watch was hidden under her sleeve, it's screen flashing neon red. Finally noticing the noise coming from her wrist, Euphy brought the watch up to her eyes before dropping it down again and giving a sigh. Looking towards her half-sister with sadness flashing in her amethyst eyes, Euphy began to whisper, "I'm sorry Nunnally... But its time for me to go now..."

A small frown appeared on Nunnally's face as she asked in a more fearful tone, "You'll come again... Right?"

Smiling at her half-sisters concern for her, she wrapped her arms around her like one would to protect a child. Fighting the tears that threatened to fall, she said in a soft tone, "Don't worry Nunnally... I'll return as soon as I can..." pulling back to give an encouraging smile she knew Nunnally would not see before continuing in a lighter tone, ".... After all... I've got a promise to keep don't I?"

A small smile replaced the frown on Nunnally's lips as she said, "Yes... Unless you want to sit on a thousand needles..."

Euphy gave a small laugh before saying in an exaggerated tone, "Heavens no!"

Before Nunnally could give any reply, Euphy quickly hugged her once more and whispered in her ear, "No matter what you hear... No matter what people say... Always know that I am your sister and that I always love you..."

Nunnally merely nodded as tears slowly started to flow from her eyes as Euphy pulled back and kissed Nunnally on her forehead. Pulling away, Euphy softly said, "Take care..."

Before she could stand, two hand encircled her neck as Nunnally softly whispered, "Be careful..." before kissing her on her cheek and releasing her.

Trying hard to hold her tears, Euphy softly whispered one more good bye before leaving the room with Lelouch at her side...

**Location: Main Foyer, Academy Clubhouse, Ashford Academy**

After putting her wig on once again, Euphy and Lelouch both made their way to the entrance of the Clubhouse. Euphy however, was not happy that she would have to leave her beloved half-sister alone while she was with Lelouch and the Black Knights. Lelouch noticed her apparent sadness and softly said, "Don't worry Euphy... You'll get to see Nunnally again..."

Euphy started to cheer up at the thought of her seeing her half-sister once again but another frown replaced it...

"Whats wrong?" asked Lelouch, worried that he might have done something to upset her.

Euphy slowly looked up, revealing amethyst eyes full of fear as she asked in a worried tone, "Lelouch... What if we're killed during a fight.... Or captured..." before fading off as she began to imagine all the possible bad things that could happen to them...

Without thinking, Lelouch immediately wrapped his arms around his half-sister, pulling her close to his body as if he was shielding her from her fears.

Euphy was yanked out of her imagination when she felt Lelouch's arms wrap around her and pull her closer to his body. Arms at her sides, Euphy tried to hide the shock of Lelouch's sudden actions but couldn't stop the blush that was starting to appear on her cheeks.

Trying to keep her composure, Euphy managed to ask, "Lelouch... What..." but was cut off as Lelouch softly whispered, "Don't be afraid Euphy... I promise you as your half... no... your brother that we won't be captured or killed... I promise..."

Both were silent after Lelouch's declaration... Both were too shocked to notice anything... Even the sound of the main door opening....

A voice suddenly broke the silence around them, saying, "Aww... Isn't this sweet..."

The voice was so loud that it knocked both Euphy and Lelouch out of their stupor... Still in each others arms, they both turned their heads to the direction of the voice to see Millay Ashford with a smile as wide as a Cheshire Cat's... Behind her was the rest of the Student Council, all with equal looks of shock on their faces.

"Oh don't mind us... Just continue with whatever you're doing..." said Millay, after seeing the confused look on their faces.

Pulling away from Euphy, Lelouch shot a glare at the president and asked, "What are you doing here?" doing his best to hide the anger in his voice.

An innocent look crossed Millay's features as she said in an innocent tone, "We just came to visit our junior member after all our work today..." her tone now changing to a more worried one as she continued to say, "After all... She was pretty upset about the whole death of Princess Euphemia..."

Lelouch didn't know what to say... Seeing as the 'dead' Princess was standing in front of them... Before he could say anything, Rivalz yelled out from behind Millay, "Hey Lelouch! Aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend!?"

Lelouch and Euphy both started to turn beet red at the thought of them being boyfriend and girlfriend... Thinking quickly, Lelouch quickly said, "Rivalz... This is Amelia Lockheart," gesturing towards Euphy with a subtle wink to tell her to play along.

Noticing Lelouch's signal, Euphy did a quick bow and said, "Its nice to meet you Rivalz. Lulu here has told me a lot about you and the student council."

Before she could say anything else to the student council, her amethyst eyes were suddenly locked onto a pair of emerald green eyes...

**Location: Private Meeting Chamber, Area 11 Government Building**

Schneizel el Britannia was not one who was easily shocked but when the news of Euphemia's 'death' reached him, he was sure that the messenger was trying to prank him. It was only when he was shown the censored footage of Euphemia's Knight shooting her did he solemnly accept the news. When he asked about the body, the messenger simply said that the body had disappeared after they had arrested Suzaku Kururugi...

Now the blond prince sat in silence as the new messenger gave him the news of his half-sisters survival and sudden betrayal by joining Zero and the Black Knights.

To say the Second Prince was shocked would be an understatement... As he sat in silence, his mind tried to accept the idea of his half-sister joining a terrorist group of Elevens was inconceivable... Even for him...

However, the messenger had also brought with him a recording of Zero's message, clearly showing his half-sister, standing by Zero and looking like a total opposite of the Euphemia he knew.

With the video, he realized why Cornelia was locked in her room, refusing to come out for her sisters funeral as well...

But to him, one thing still didn't add up... 'Why did Kururugi shoot Euphy in the first place?' It made no sense whatsoever... Though Cornelia probably did not notice, it was clear that the two had feelings for each other, yet Suzaku threw it all away... He couldn't understand if the whole thing was one whole complex plot from the elevens or just a knight gone rouge... The only way he'd be able to understand was to speak to the man himself... Turning to his aide, he quickly said in a business like tone, "Get Major Kururugi here... Now..." the last word leaving no room for argument as the aide quickly scurried away...

**A/N: **Once again, I'd like to thank the readers for all of their reviews and support, without which I probably would have sunk into a deep depression and turn emo... Just Kidding! :P Though seriously, your reviews really do mean a lot to me and I once again ask for you to keep on reviewing! Remember, suggestions, constructive criticisms (as long as it isn't something stupid or pointless) are all encouraged!!! On a smaller note, this story has now passed the 50 mark in reviews!!!!

So please, click that review button down there before I have Nina nuke you with F.L.E.I.J.A!!!

Yes... I am actually serious about this one...


	8. Confrontations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters... If I did, I would have killed of Suzaku in the most painful way possible..._

**A/N: **Exams are over, I've got my writing mojo back, so you all should know what that means... NEW CHAPTER! This is so far the longest chapter in my story and now I feel very proud of myself (especially since half of it was written during my exams)... Anyway, a message to all readers, REVIEW! I mean c'mon, is it to hard to write a review, hell even 3 words would be fine (eg: Awesome, want more). Remember, Fav Lists and Author Alerts are fine but Reviews are what makes this author want to write... More Reviews = Faster Updates... Anyway, enough of my ranting... Presenting to you after ages of waiting... Chapter 8

_P.S: A warning now to any readers who love Suzaku, there is gonna be some heavy Suzaku bashing and major Lelouch mind-fucking Suzaku with a little bit of language here and there. If you don't like it then don't read it cuz I don't want flames over a warning I've already given..._

**Chapter 8: Confrontations**

**Location: ****Main Foyer, Academy Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Area 11**

Suzaku Kururugi was not one that was easily surprised. Years under his instructor Kyoshiro Tohdoh and years of working in the Britannian Military helped drill one thing into his head, "Never let anything surprise you," yet he could not helped but be shocked to silence as he saw Lelouch's girlfriend Amelia. Not only did she have quite a shocking resemblance to his Princess, she also carried herself and spoke in the same tone of voice as Euphy would.

Before he could do anything, his emerald green eyes were locked onto the all familiar amethyst eyes of Amelia. To say the resemblance was shocking would be an understatement as Suzaku almost immediately recognized the amethyst eyes that were a perfect copy of his Princess's eyes. 'No... This has to be some kind of coincidence,' thought Suzaku as he tried to repress the idea of himself being in the same room as his Princess turned Black Knight supporter.

Quickly ripping himself away from her eyes, he cast his sight downwards as he tried to piece together the million thoughts that were flowing through his head on whether or not the person in front of him was Euphy or not. Without thinking, he suddenly asked, "What do you think of Princess Euphemia?"

He suddenly felt eyes upon him as the whole Student Council turned to face the eleven boy as Millay Ashford asked with a confused look on her face, "What kind of question is that?"

Thinking as fast as he could, Suzaku said in an embarrassed tone, "I'm just curious..."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Millay and the others turned to Lelouch and Amelia while Millay just said, "He was Princess Euphemia's knight..."

Amelia (Euphy) just gave a small smile while saying, "It's okay," before turning to Suzaku and saying, "I believe that Princess Euphemia was a kind and caring person, willing to help anyone in need, be they a Britannian or a Number," she stopped for a moment to take a breath before looking Suzaku straight in his emerald green eyes before saying, "She was also very brave, willing to stand up to Zero during the Lake Kawaguchi incident and against the Emperor's policies in order to create the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. It truly is a shame she was assassinated by her own countrymen... Wouldn't you agree Mr. Kururugi?"

Suzakucould only stare dumbly at the brunette, before quickly recomposing himself and quickly saying, "Y... Yes. She was truly kind and did not deserve to be betrayed..." he gave a slight grimace as he remembered the video shown to him during his interrogation, seeing himself gun down his Princess... Clearing his head, he quickly continued to say, "... by her own people..." before quickly adding as a after-thought, " And please, call me Suzaku."

Amelia just smiled and gave him a small nod before being interrupted by Millay, "Why don't we go sit down? I for one want to find out more about this relationship," said blond haired heiress looked like she was having Christmas, Easter and her Birthday all wrapped up in one day.

Seeing Amelia and Lelouch trying to decline in vain, Suzaku got up and prepared to go to the dining room when he suddenly realized something... 'Amelia mentioned that Euphemia had to stand up to Zero during the Kawaguchi incident... The only ones that know this are Princess Cornelia, me and... Euphy!'

Turning his eyes back to the brunette girl, his emerald eyes narrowed as he said to himself, 'There's no doubt about it now... Amelia Lockheart just has to be Princess Euphemia!'

**Location: Dining Hall, Academy Clubhouse, Ashford Academy**

While walking towards the dining room for what Lelouch joked would be their 'Interrogation', Euphy couldn't help but notice the cold look in Suzaku's emerald green eyes as they walked towards the dining hall. Taking caution, she slowly pulled Lelouch to the back of the group and whispered in a soft tone, "I think Suzaku knows who I really am..."

Lelouch immediately turned to Euphemia and instantly noticed the fear buried under her amethyst eyes. Giving her a soft smile, he whispered back in a soothing tone, "Don't worry Euphy, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

He smiled to himself as he saw the fear in his half... no, sister's eyes disappear as a small smile started to grace her lips once again. Before he could say anything else, another voice echoed from down the hall.

"Are you guys done there?" yelled the Ashford heiress from down the hall, grinning like the cat that caught the mouse while the rest of the Student Council watched on in interest, with Suzaku looking on with a frown on his face and Rivalz with his phone whipped out, camera ready to capture what he would believe is the photo of the millennium.

The two siblings instantly lowered their heads in embarrassment as they began to mutter soft apologies while walking towards the group.

Giving herself a mental pat on the back for succeeding in making Lelouch blush, the Ashford heiress gave a smug grin to her vice-president and quickly turned on her heels and led the group back to the dining room.

Once Millay had turned her head, Lelouch let out a soft moan as they continued their walk down to the dining room. Upon reaching, Lelouch couldn't help but shiver at the aura Millay was giving off as she sat at the head of the table with the rest of the Student Council, leaving only two chairs at the opposite side of the table for the couple.

"Please... Have a seat..." said Millay with a smile (one that somehow screamed at Lelouch that something bad or embarrassing was about to happen to him), waving a hand at the two chairs that seemed more and more imposing by the second.

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch pulled out one of the two chairs and gestured for Euphy to sit on it, playing the role of the honorable boyfriend. Euphy smiled at the gesture and moved to sit down, followed closely by Lelouch. The group sat in silence for a moment before Millay suddenly said, "Now that everyone has gotten comfortable... Let's get started!" said Millay in a tone that sounded much more devious than happy,

The next few minutes would probably be remembered as one of the most embarrassing time of their lives as heir were assaulted by the most embarrassing questions that they had ever heard. The most notable one was none other than Millay Ashford, who just happened to ask them in a seemingly innocent tone, "So Lelouch... Have you done 'it' yet?" The question had left both teens as red as tomatoes while Rivalz started yelling about how lucky Lelouch was while Shirley literally jumped onto Lelouch (not noticing the very compromising position they were in) and begged him to tell everyone that it was just a horrible joke... That is until Rivalz and Millay both started cat-calling at the two, causing Shirley to notice what position they were in and making her jump off of him and begin stammering apologies whilst her face turned redder than her hair.

Once Shirley was off of him, Lelouch managed to get up and put himself back into his chair. He turned to Euphy and and saw that she was covering her mouth, trying her best to not laugh over the incident that just happened.

"Thats not funny..." muttered Lelouch, trying to look serious. This however, caused Euphy to finally break down into laughter while clutching her sides.

Lelouch could only moan in exasperation as his sister quickly regained control of herself and quickly apologized for laughing.

However, while this was happening, Suzaku continued to give Euphy a hard stare while Millay questioned them.

Euphy began to feel Suzaku's emerald eyes boring holes into her as he continued to stare at her. Suffice to say, she was quite nervous around her former knight as he could recognize her at any time.

Looking towards Lelouch, she quickly gave a hand signal that would let him know that she thought she was going to be exposed. Bringing her left hand up, she gave her left ear a quick tweak. Seeing her brothers eyes widen a mere fraction, she took it as him getting her signal and beginning to come up with plan to get them both out of danger.

While Lelouch was thinking, Euphemia decided to see if she could try and diffuse the situation by acting friendly with Suzaku. Turning towards her former knight, she asked, "So Suzaku, how did you end up in Ashford Academy?"

Suzaku merely looked Euphemia straight in her amethyst ruses and replied in a cold voice, "How I have come to study here is none of your concern Ms. Lockhart..."

His cold brush off startled the whole Student Council, who'd never seen the eleven boy act so cold to anyone during his time in the academy. Euphy on the other hand, was shocked at how her former knight had responded to her, the feelings of her former crush starting to come to the surface as she began to feel even more upset at Suzaku's rejection.

While Euphy was trying to sort out her emotions, she heard the chair next to her suddenly scrap backwards. Looking towards the chair, she was surprised to see that Lelouch had stood up and was glaring at the emerald eyed teen with cold violet eyes before he said in a voice with barely controlled rage, "Suzaku... Can I speak to you on the roof... Now..."

His last word word would bear no argument as Euphy saw Suzaku simply nod and follow Lelouch out the room. As Suzaku shut the door behind him, she heard Rivalz say in a not so quiet voice, "Whoa... That's the first time I've ever seen Lelouch pissed off over anything that doesn't involve Nunnally..."

**Location: Clubhouse Rooftop, Academy Clubhouse, Ashford Academy**

The evening breeze caressed Suzaku's face as he entered the rooftop, looking around, he could see how the Government building stood out against the rest of the Tokyo Settlement. Looking towards the edge of the building, he could see Lelouch leaning on the railing that over looked the rest of the Academy and the Settlement. Walking towards him, Suzaku began to ask, "What do yo..." but was cut off as Lelouch suddenly whirled around and smashed his right fist into his jaw.

To say Suzaku was surprised at the strength of the unexpected blow would be a complete understatement. Sent falling to the ground after taking a surprisingly strong punch from the normally nonathletic teen, Suzaku could only look up in shock as he stared at the towering form of Lelouch Lamperouge, his violet eyes staring down at him cold and hard.

"What the hell was that for?" was all Suzaku could ask as Lelouch continued to tower over him, looking more and more like his most hated father.

Lelouch merely narrowed his eyes, making him look more sinister as he spoke in an almost emotionless voice, "You deserved it..."

Suzaku could only stare back in shock as he slowly began to pull himself to his feet. Getting his balance back, he tensed in preparation for another blow...

...it never came...

Suzaku and Lelouch both stood alone on the roof top, the lights of the settlement bathing them in an eerie glow. The silence around them near deafening as both waited to see who would move first...

Finally Suzaku cracked, unable to bear the silence any longer asked, "Why did you punch me?" his voice expressing his confusion and anger a the same time.

Lelouch did not reply, letting Suzaku suffer in the unbearable silence for a few moments before saying in an almost lecturing voice, "You should know Mr. Kururugi..." purposely saying his name formally as he gestured with his arm like a teacher would when giving a lecture, "… You shouldn't insult girls who are only trying to be friendly... Especially if said girl is your best friends girlfriend..." purposely stressing the last two words. Suzaku couldn't stop himself from sneering at this comment, the idea that Lelouch was protecting his half-sister by making her act as his girlfriend was sickening, even to him as he unintentionally let slip under his breath, "You sick bastard..."

Unfortunately for him, Lelouch seemed to have heard his comment. Staring at Lelouch, he swore he saw a ghost of a smirk appear on his lips before hey thinned into a line, his violet eyes now alight with a rage he'd only seen when Britannia invaded Japan.

When Lelouch next spoke, his voice was brimming with barely withheld rage as he said, "If I am a 'sick bastard' as you so eloquently put it, then you Suzaku Kururugi are nothing more than a backstabbing bastard..."

Suzaku stepped back at Lelouch's sudden reply, his words piercing him as they brought back his memories of him killing Genbu Kururugi, his father and last Prime Minister of Japan, the look of shock and disappointment on his face as he took in his last breath. Even worse was the memories of his supposed betrayal of his Princess and how he was forced to watch himself shoot the one person who he began to love, yet unable to recall himself doing it nor what made him commit such a horrible act...

Looking back at Lelouch with weak emerald eyes, he could only ask in a croak like voice, "How..."

Lelouch looked like he was about to burst out laughing as if it was all a joke, however his violet eyes spoke differently as he began to speak in a more condescending tone, "Come now Suzaku, did you really think I would not be at the SAZ to watch the proceedings? I along with every other person in the stadium, saw you walk up to Princess Euphemia and shoot her right in her heart! The very heart she opened up to you when she made you her knight! The heart that YOU swore to protect until your last breath! And now here you stand, a traitor to your own countrymen and your own oppressor's..." gesturing his arms towards Suzaku as if presenting him to an audience.

Suzaku was sent reeling at what Lelouch had just said as well as the amount of rage that was in his voice... Eyes wide, Suzaku began to step back as if he was going to try and run...

Lelouch however, seeing Suzaku step back, immediately moved forward, grabbing the more athletic teen by the collar as he brought his face closer to his, "Tell me..." he whispered, his voice without emotion as he said, "Tell me... Why did you kill Euphy?" his voice so cold and emotionless it almost sounded inhuman...

Suzaku was at his wits end... The look Lelouch was giving his promised an eternity of pain if he did not tell the truth. Looking down at the cold, emotionless eyes of Lelouch, he began to mutter something under his breath...

"What was that?" Lelouch asked, pretending to be confused at the Japanese boys muttering...

"I SAID THAT EUPHY IS ALIVE!" yelled Suzaku, much to the shock of Lelouch.

Schooling his features into those of a surprised look, Lelouch muttered under his breath, "W... What?" before taking a deep breath and saying, "You really expect me to believe..." before being cut off by Suzaku who yelled in desperation, "SHE IS ALIVE AND IS WORKING WITH ZERO!"

Lelouch stared down at Suzaku, knowing that what he would say next would possibly break Suzaku... Looking into the boys emerald green eyes, Lelouch merely said, "Good..."

Suzaku was shocked at his friends reply, quickly standing up, he turned to face Lelouch, a new fire in his emerald eyes as he asked, "How the hell is Euphy joining Zero a good thing!"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes once more before going into his lecture mode once more, saying , "Think about it Suzaku... Euphy would probably be safer with Zero than with you, after all, I doubt she would get shot in the back in the Black Knights unlike here where her own Knight betrayed her..."

Before Suzaku could reply, Lelouch cut him off and asked, "... But tell me Kururugi..." his tone was almost curious as he continued,"... Why did you betray Euphy? Was it for money? Status? Or did you just do it because you enjoy betraying others?" the malice was literally dripping off his words as he stared coldly at the boy in front of him.

"No, No, No, you're wrong!" Suzaku yelled, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check and stop himself from having an emotional breakdown.

"Oh..." was all Lelouch said, his tone was bored, almost uncaring before he continued in a more extravagant tone, "Then tell me Suzaku Kururugi, how am I wrong?"

Suzaku turned his eyes away from Lelouch, trying to hide his tears from what events he could barely remember, before saying in a tortured whisper, "She had a possessed look in her eyes... She kept going on about how she wanted to kill all the Japanese... She was going to go onto the stage and order the military to kill all of them... I couldn't allow it so I ran onto the stage... I remember seeing her point a gun at me... And the next thing I know, I'm being held down by Darlton and accused of murdering Euphy..."

Suzaku looked towards Lelouch, waiting to see his reaction to his explanation. To his surprise, the teen suddenly began to break down laughing so hard that tears began to appear on the edge of his eyes. 'What the hell is so funny?' was what flowed through Suzaku's mind along with embarrassment and rage at him being laughed at.

As he was about to ask what was so funny, Lelouch suddenly stopped laughing, his composure regained and a blank look on his face as he slowly said in disgust, "You know Suzaku... If I wanted a fantasy tale, I would have gone and gotten a book from the library..."

"But it's the truth!" Suzaku yelled back in denial, finding it hard to believe that his best friend wouldn't believe him.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch said in a disappointed tone, "Do you really think I am stupid enough to fall for that idiotic fantasy tale you just told me?" his voice dripping in disgust.

"But..." was all Suzaku could get in before Lelouch cut him off.

"Let me tell you what we all saw at the SAZ..." Lelouch began, his eyes narrowed as he continued to say, "We all say Princess Euphemia come on stage after her meeting with Zero and ask for all the Japanese to do her a favor... Before we can find out what she wanted to ask of us, you suddenly run onto the stage and shoot her before she can tell us what she wanted..." stopping for a moment, Lelouch turned his gaze away from Suzaku as his shoulders began to shake... Before Suzaku could say anything, Lelouch looked back up and began to say in an enraged voice, "Tell me Suzaku... How is it that you thought that Euphy, the most innocent of the Imperial Family, would be capable of ordering a massacre on the Japanese, the very people she wanted to help!"

Suzaku could only stand there in shock as Lelouch continued to berate him, throwing insults at him for being a backstabber, trying to comprehend what was happening. 'They all saw me shoot Euphy... Lelouch has the right to be mad at me but this...' was all Suzaku could think before he shaken out of his thoughts by Lelouch, who was once more holding him by the collar as he looked into his emerald green eyes and said, "You still haven't answered me Suzaku... Tell me the truth..." he began before purposely pronouncing every word in barely controlled rage, "Why... Did... You... Shoot... Euphy?" 

**A/N: **Honestly, this chapter does look a little long-winded to me... If you guys think them maybe if I have the time, I might re-write the chapter and shorten it up a bit... All readers 'eyes the group that don't review' remember to review! The more there are, the faster you can see how this confrontation between Lelouch and Suzaku ends! 

**Now click the 'Review' button below or I'll have Cornelia ram her gun/blade up a place where the Sun does not shine...**


	9. Conflicting Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters... If I did, Marianne would not have been such a bad mother..._

**A/N: **Yes... I know it has been months since I last updated, but I really needed to stop to think about where my story was heading. I'll admit I was highly tempted to abandon this after losing both my manuscript and the passing of both my grandparents. Then a miracle occurred… While studying for my exams (which are still going on if I may add), I managed to find my manuscript and before I know it… "BANG" One fully written Chapter 9 up and raring to go…

Now before we begin this… I would like to thank all of the readers out there that were patient with me and kept reading this despite it being nearly a year… Seriously, without you guys, I doubt this chapter would even be here…

So with that in mind, I hereby dedicate the Grand Opening of Chapter 9 to all you readers out there and would just like to say… "Enjoy the (cough-Suzaku bashing-cough) Show!"

_P.S: This will be the conclusion of the Suzaku bashing/mind-fucking. Same warning like last time… If you're one of those people who love back-stabbing masochists (*cough*Suzaku*cough*) then you're better off not reading this chapter._

"_Why... Did... You... Shoot... Euphy?"_

**Chapter 9: Conflicting Memories**

**15 minutes ago**

**Location: Dining Hall, Academy Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Area 11**

Seeing Lelouch storm out with Suzaku at his heels was not what Euphemia had in mind when Lelouch promised that he would protect her from Suzaku. Instead, he had forced the Japanese boy to follow him up to the Clubhouse rooftop for what could be final confrontation. Worry started to fill her as she visualized the physically inept Lelouch on the ground, beaten half to death by the physically stronger Suzaku. As more and more similar scenarios began to fly through her mind, she began to get up… She was about to run through the door when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. Looking down, she was surprised to see Milly Ashford holding her in place; the normally constantly cheerful blonde had a surprisingly serious look on her face as she said in an equally serious tone, "Let the boys sort out their problems by themselves Amelia… Its better if you don't get involved this time…"

Amelia (Euphy) could easily see the worry in the blonde girl's eyes, and with a heavy heart, allowed her to guide her back into her chair, ignoring the remark that Rivalz made as she sat down. Looking down for a moment, Amelia said in a low voice, "Alright…" Before looking up and staring Milly right in her blue eyes and saying in a more serious tone, "… but if they aren't back in 10 minutes, I'm going to go check on them…"

For a moment, Milly looked like she was relieved at her reply before saying in an equally low voice, "Thank you…" before suddenly giving Amelia her famous Cheshire sat smile while standing up and announcing in a loud voice, "… OKAY! Since our dear Vice-President and his friend have decided to step out for a few moments, it's time for us to continue our questioning of our dear guest!"

Amelia could feel herself go pale in the face as she once more became the center of attention of the Student Council members still in the dining hall. Looking around her, she was quite frightened to see Shirley look like she would be sick with jealousy while Rivalz looked like he was about to take down notes on every moment she spent with Lelouch.

Milly was the first one to begin their 'interrogation', staring into Amelia's eyes as she asked, "So Amelia… Without any influence from our dear Vice-President, why don't you tell us how you met Lelouch?" her trademark Cheshire Cat smile plastered on her face.

Feeling slightly intimidated by the blondes sudden prying into her past, Amelia was unsure on how to respond… Looking back and forth between the faces of the Student Council, Euphy took a deep breath before looking straight into the eyes of the Council and saying, "I first met Lelouch when we were both children…" she allowed a wistful smile to come forth as she continued to say,"… Me, Lelouch and Nunnally used to play with each other in the garden near our home… Back then, Nunnally wasn't blind nor crippled like she is today and like every other young girl, she used to love to explore everything around her…" She had to stop as she let out a small laugh, remembering a time when Nunnally had accidentally fallen into a small river that ran through the Aeries Villa… Back then, she couldn't help but break down at the sight of a soaked, pouting Nunnally while Lelouch was trying his best to dry her off with a towel he'd gotten… "Me and Nunnally always used to get into arguments on who'd marry him when we were older while Lelouch did his best to hide from us…" At this, the whole Student Council (save for Milly) gave of a gasp of surprise as they tried to join the young Lelouch, who was apparently afraid of two young girls arguing over him to the current Lelouch, a young man who went through school days with hordes of fan girls staring at or chasing him. Amelia gave a light laugh at the reactions of the students in front of her when a small frown began to take over her features as she continued to say, "… But all of that changed after the accident… Lelouch's mother was killed and Nunnally became crippled and blind… After the War, Lelouch decided to go to Japan with Nunnally and enroll himself and Nunnally into Ashford Academy… As for me, I've only recently come to Area 11 and just met up with Lelouch… After being separated for so long, we just got together, like that," Euphy snapped her fingers in emphasis as she continued to say, "And then we come to today… Lelouch had just wanted me to meet Nunnally, saying he would introduce me to all of you later… but as you can see, that kind of didn't go as planned…"

At this, Milly and Rivalz couldn't stop themselves from grinning, though for different reasons. Milly was grinning because she was glad that Amelia hadn't slipped the fact that Lelouch was actually a former prince, though a part of her became curious as to who she was, seeing as how some of her tales about Lelouch's childhood were actually true. Having also grown up with Nunnally and Lelouch, she was also aware of the many 'adventures' they went on, yet she had never seen nor heard of Amelia… Something in her gut told her that her dear vice-president was hiding something from her and she decided then and there, the next time she got Lelouch alone, she would get the details she wanted… And boy would she have a fun time in doing so…

Rivalz on the other hand, was grinning for a simpler reason… He now had something to grill Lelouch about other than chess or gambling… Oh he couldn't wait to see if he could get their cool vice-president to become as red as a tomato like how Milly does through her constant teasing…

… On second thought, maybe he could get Lelouch to give him some pointers on how to get Milly's attention. Only time would tell…

Amelia on the other hand, was staring at mentioned students with something akin to fear after feeling the ominous aura that the duo suddenly began to give off for some reason. As she tried to shake the feeling she got from them, a sudden though hit her. Turning quickly, she asked in a slightly worried tone, "Milly, how long has it been since Lelouch and Suzaku left?"

Milly, taking cue from the tone of the girl's voice spared a quick glance at her watch before replying, "It's been about 15 minutes…"

Without saying a word, Amelia quickly got up and made her way to the door, stopping to quickly say, "I'll be back soon," before running out of the room, leaving a stunned Student Council behind…

Everyone was silent once again, staring at what had once been a closed door… Until Rivalz broke the silence once again by saying, "Man… Why is it that Lelouch always gets the girl?"

**Location: Rooftop Entrance, Academy Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, **

**(A/N: I'll start to refer to Amelia aka. Euphy as "Euphy" now)**

Euphy had run as fast as her legs could carry her, climbing the various stairs that led to the roof. As she drew closer to roof, she could hear little snippets of the argument that was happening upstairs… Fearing for Lelouch, she pushed her legs to go faster as she climbed the last batch of stairs, seeing the rooftop door up ahead, she was about to run onto the roof when she suddenly heard a cold voice with barely controlled rage say, "Why... Did... You... Shoot... Euphy?"

For a moment, all Euphy could do was stand stock still after hearing the barely controlled rage almost pouring out of the voice… The area around her suddenly started to feel colder and she began to feel something constrict her chest and make it hard for her to breathe as she realized who the voice belonged to…

"Lelouch…" was all she could whisper as she felt herself recognize the feeling her body felt…

It was fear…

A fear of the man who had saved her from certain death, a fear of the man who reunited her with her long lost sister…

A fear of the man who was her first love…

She forced herself to ignore the urge to run and hide in a corner… To just curl up and hide herself until the feeling had gone… But she resisted it… She wasn't going to run away from her fears now… She was going to stand up and face them, even if it meant that the fears would take the form of her brother…

Gathering all forms of courage within her, she slowly made her way to the doorway in front of her, forcing her legs to keep moving as she drew nearer. Upon reaching the door, she slowly reached out to the knob, touching it only for her hand to flinch away as if it were burnt. Narrowing her eyes, she began to reach for the knob once again, and this time held it with a steely determination. As quietly as she could, she began to turn the knob, feeling the resistance between the door and wall decrease. With the knob turned all the way, she slowly inched the door open, allowing her to peer through the crack in the wall, hopefully without the two arguing teens noticing.

As she took her first glimpse at the rooftop, she felt her eyes slowly begin to widen at the scene that took place before her…

**Location: Clubhouse Rooftop, Academy Clubhouse, Ashford Academy**

Lelouch continued to stare at the Japanese teenager that he held by the collar, the boys emerald green eyes looking in every direction except his. At this distance, he could see the beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow as the teen became more and more nervous. Inside, Lelouch allowed himself a small smirk after seeing how well his bluff against Suzaku paid off, mentally crippling the teenager as well as allowing him to actually knock the teenager off his feet, noting that he had felt surprisingly refreshed after seeing the White Knight on his back. '_Serves him right…'_was all Lelouch had thought on the matter before he brought his attention back to Suzaku, who was currently still squirming in his grip.

Lelouch had to once again stop himself from grinning like a mad man as he thought to himself…

'… _Now the fun begins…'_

During this time, Suzaku had descended into a panic. His best friend and former prince of Britannia had begun to look even more imposing than his own father as he held him by his collar, waiting for him to respond…

'_He already doesn't believe the truth…' _was the first thought that jumped into his mind, but it was quickly quashed by a more sarcastic, '… _But let's face it… Would you believe the story you told if you were in his position?' _As a result, Suzaku became embroiled in an inner conflict in himself, not noticing the small grin that crossed Lelouch's lips as the Britannian teenagers face suddenly adopted a look of terror as his violet eyes suddenly widened and his grip on Suzaku's collar began to weaken…

"It… Can't be…" was all Lelouch muttered as he slowly let go of Suzaku, backing away from him with fear etched on his face. This left Suzaku in even more confusion as he tried to figure out what was going through Lelouch's complex mind until he hear the next sentence that was uttered from the Britannian's lips…

"You… Truly… Betrayed her?" his tone seemed to be as if he was questioning himself, refusing to even believe the idea that Suzaku actually killed Euphy…

Suzaku took in Lelouch's current appearance, his back was hunched, his head held low, shielding his violet eyes under a mane of black hair. Suzaku could practically see his whole body shuddering as if he was holding back sobs. Taking a cautious step forward, Suzaku softly said, "Lelouch… Are you…" before he was cut off by Lelouch beginning to mutter again…

"You… shot her…" was all Lelouch said at first, his tone was low and almost melancholic as he continued to say, "You shot my sister…" Slowly, Lelouch slowly began to straighten himself, his head still held low, his tone slowly rising with each word, "You shot the woman who loved you…" Suzaku could feel himself staggering a few steps back at the force of that sentence… The meaning tearing at his already damaged heart… Looking up, he saw Lelouch standing in front of him, his back straight but his head still held low…

Slowly, Lelouch took a step forward… And Suzaku took a step back out of fear as Lelouch continued to get closer; he suddenly began to say in low tone, "No matter what you say Suzaku…" He took another step forward, drawing closer to the Japanese boy who was now rooted to the spot in fear… "No matter what excuses you make…" He stepped forward once again, now able to see Suzaku actually shivering in fear as he continued to say, "… You, Suzaku Kururugi…" He was now within arms reach of the boy when his head suddenly snapped up, revealing violet eyes that were filled with rage and sadness as the bore into emerald eyes that were filled with fear as he yelled into his face…

"… BETRAYED EUPHY!"

Before Suzaku could say anything, he felt a sudden impact on his right eye and knew almost instantly that Lelouch had hit him again, shocking him with the amount of force that was in the punch once more, as the Japanese boy once again found himself on the ground, staring up at the imposing figure of Lelouch Lamperouge.

Clasping a hand over his eye, Suzaku looked up to see Lelouch begin to practically yell at him, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

Suzaku could only stare in shock as Lelouch continued to yell, "YOU'VE JUST SINGLE HANDEDLY DESTROYED JAPAN'S ONE CHANCE OF GAINING PEACE WITHOUT BLOODSHED YOU IGNORANT FOOL!"

Suzaku at this moment had regained enough of his composure to yell back, "I CAN BECOME THE KNIGHT OF ONE AND…" but was suddenly cut off by Lelouch breaking down into laughter before he began to say in a more controlled tone, "Suzaku you fool… What makes you think that the Emperor would make an _eleven_ become the Knight of One… Let alone a member of the Knight of Round?"

Suzaku now felt a little put off at the condescending tone that Lelouch had begun to take with him as he continued in a more frustrated voice, "That is why I fight… So that I can change the system from within and become the Knight of One so that I can make Japan my colony…"

Lelouch began to chuckle at what Suzaku had said, ignoring the annoyed look the Japanese boy sent his way as Lelouch began to say in a more condescending tone, "The tell me Suzaku… If through some miracle my father, the most racist, uncaring man you could ever find, somehow appointed you as the Knight of One and you got Japan as your colony, what would you do with the other Area's?"

Suzaku found himself confused with Lelouch's sudden question and asked in an equally confused tone, "The other Area's?"

Lelouch resisted the urge to bury his face in his palm as he began to say in an annoyed tone, "Suzaku… You are a fool… A selfish, naïve fool… You only care about saving your own home yet you do so in both the totally wrong methods and without care of any of the other Area's that are possibly going through much worse treatment than Japan…" Lelouch paused for a moment, staring deep into Suzaku's emerald eyes before he continued to say in a more sad tone, "You aren't Suzaku Kururugi… The Suzaku I know would have stood up to this tyranny and fought against it… You are nothing more than a corrupt lapdog of a corrupt man. A person that thrives in the backstabbing of others… First your father… And now Euphy… I warn you now Suzaku…" Lelouch paused for a moment to let his words sink in, taking glee in the wide eyed expression of the Japanese boy before continuing to say, "I don't want you to come near me or Nunnally again… You are no longer the best friend we trusted all those years ago… You're nothing more than a corrupted shadow…" He paused once more… Preparing himself to hammer the final blow as he began to glare coldly into the boys emerald eyes as he said in the coldest voice he could muster, "If Euphy were here right now… I am sure she would be disgusted with what you have become…"

With his last words said, Lelouch turned on his heel and began to walk off, leaving a mentally crippled and emotionally conflicted Suzaku Kururugi lying on the floor, staring in wide eyed shock as he continued to walk off.

Reaching the door, he finally allowed himself a small yet diabolical grin as he opened the door to step inside, only to be frozen in shock when the person in front of him.

Violet eyes wide from shock, he could only manage to utter one word, "Euphy…"

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter completed! After almost a year, it feels damn good to post another chapter again :) Though now I'll be a bit honest, I doubt I'll be able to get another chapter up until June, now with my IB Exams and predicted grades and bla bla bla… Anyway, before I sign off, I'd like to make a request for all readers who read this…

"Ahem"

Do you guys know any websites that offer writing competitions (preferred free entry) for people who are good in writing fiction? If you do, please pm the website or stick the link in a review. Please they will be greatly appreciated…

And last but not least…

**Click that big button that says "Review" (Not the arrow that says "Back" or that pretty red box with a cross in it) or else Anya will crush you**


	10. Promises

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters... If I did then Charles would not look like such a idiot (I mean seriously... If you're gonna be a power-hungry conqueror... DON'T wear a judges wig!)_

**A/N: **To any of those who are still following this story after my year + long absence then yes I AM BACK! To any new readers out there that for some reason decided to start on this chapter, Welcome to the story but you better start from Chapter 1 if you want to understand whats going on... In any case, I'd once again like to apologize for my horrible consistency in terms of uploading new chapters but as I've been yelled at by constantly by both family and relatives, "Excuses don't mean shit in the real world (my version of what they said... essentially)" so I am just going to skip that part because lets face it... In the end, I'd blame it on writers block, school etc... Though on a happier note, school is out forever and I've got till September before I go to university so hopefully (*insert an image of me on my knee's praying) updates should be a lot better now... Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time so please... Read on to Chapter 10!

P.S. Please read the **A/N: **at the end of the chapter

* * *

_Violet eyes wide from shock, he could only manage to utter one word, "Euphy…"  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Promises**

**Location: Rooftop Entrance, Academy Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Area 11**

… Words escaped Lelouch as his mind tried to process what was happening in front of his very eyes. His sister, staring at him with something akin to fear in her amethyst eyes, her whole body trembling as she tried to back away from him. Trying to regain what little composure he had left, he tried to approach her, only to earn a flinch in response. Lelouch tried to hide his grimace at the movement as he tried to speak to her in a soft tone, "Euphy... Its me... Lelouch..."

He got not response from her... Instead, she drew her knee's up to her chest and buried her face within them, the pose reminding Lelouch of the times when he'd used to find her being scared by thunder or lighting during dark nights in the Aeries Villa. Reaching his hand out, he tried to caress her cheek in a similar manner he used to do back when he was still a Prince to calm her, but she still turned away from his touch, causing a stab of guilt to pierce his chest.

"Euphy..." was all he could utter before he was suddenly cut of by a soft, whispered voice...

"...Scary..." Euphy slowly started to look up, almost scared at the prospect of looking at the man in front of her.

"Euphy?" was all Lelouch could say before she suddenly lifted her head to look at him, her amethyst eyes almost brimming with tears.

"You were scary Lelouch! You looked so much like _him_! Acted like _him_! You..." Euphy all but screamed before she was suddenly engulfed in a warm embrace...

"Euphy... Calm down..." Lelouch said in a warm tone as he slowly lifted her while his arms were wrapped around her. Bringing her to a standing position, he stood and held her as he felt her breathing slow and her muscles relax, while at the same time wondering who she meant when she kept saying '_him,_' though he already had a good idea at who she possibly meant, he decided he would confront that issue at a later time... Right now it was more important for them to get out of Ashford Academy before Suzaku comes.

Looking down on her lightly shuddering form, he asked in a soft voice, "Euphy, are you feeling better?"

Receiving only a shaky nod in return, Lelouch quickly said, "We have to leave now, but I promise I'll explain everything to you once we're back in the base... Okay?"

Again, he only received a shaky nod in return. Taking that as her answer, he slowly released her before softly taking her hand and leading her out of the Academy.

* * *

**Location: Clubhouse Rooftop, Academy Clubhouse, Ashford Academy,**

Suzaku could only sit and stare at the door Lelouch had just exited, his mind still dazed over the confrontation that had just occurred. He knew most of what Lelouch said was true, how the chances of him being accepted into the Knight of Rounds would be the same as the Emperor suddenly declaring himself as an advocate of World Peace. But at the same time, he still stubbornly held onto his beliefs on the system being changed from within. At the same time, he also knew that he had probably lost his best friend after today, considering the warning Lelouch gave him as he left, though in all honesty he couldn't blame him... After seeing the video of himself shooting Euphy, he slowly began to doubt himself and at one point actually began to question his sanity and prayed to whatever deity that still looked over him that he would not become like the overly eccentric Lloyd Asplund.

However, what still had his mind reeling was none other than Lelouch himself. The way he had spoken and held himself reminded him of the Emperor whenever he rose to make a speech, though what truly scared him was his eyes... Cold, harsh, unforgiving... That was the best way he could describe it and to him, it truly felt as though he was looking into the eyes of a demon who was about to take his soul. He shuddered at the idea but couldn't stop himself from thinking, '_At least we know he's the Emperor's son..._'

Trying to stop a sigh from escaping his lips, he let himself fall back onto the cold, hard roof in defeat until his phone started to go off. Giving off a sigh, he reached into his pocket and whipped out his phone before putting it to his ear, "Hello?"

Nothing could stop the sudden shock Suzaku's heart was given as his ear was suddenly assaulted by the scolding tone of Cecile Croomy, "Suzaku where are you? We need you back at the base right now!"

Regaining himself, Suzaku quickly asked, "Whats wrong? Is it the Black Knights?"

In a more calmer voice, Cecile said, "No Suzaku, Prince Schneizel has ordered for your immediate return to base... Apparently, it's quite urgent..."

Before Suzaku could give his reply, he suddenly heard the overly cheerful voice of Lloyd Asplund in the background asking, "Suzaku! On your way back, can you please buy some pudding? We've just run..." but was suddenly cut off by the sound of a sudden 'smacking' sound followed by a sudden scream of pain.

Suzaku tried to not flinch at the sound he heard in the background when Cecile suddenly started speaking again, her voice now taking on a cheerful yet menacing tone as she said, "Suzaku, please ignore Lloyds request and come back to base as soon as possible... Understand?"

Suzaku could practically hear the threat dripping off her last word as he uttered a quick affirmative and prepared to hang up, ignoring the fading sound of "Cecile! That Hurts!" as he closed his phone.

Giving of a small sigh, he thought to himself, 'Pull yourself together Suzaku! You've already angered one prince, let's not anger another one which can actually kill you with a wave of his hand...' Suppressing the brief shudder of the idea of Lelouch having the power to cause his death, he quickly got up and dusted himself off before running off...

* * *

**Location: Lelouch's Safe house, Main Hall,  
**

Lelouch let out a sigh of relief as he brought Euphy into one of hidden safe houses he made in case they were ever found by the Emperor or the Military. Lelouch couldn't help but let loose a chuck at the thought of his safe house, his bastion from the prying eyes of his family, was now being used to shield a member of said family... Though in hindsight, Lelouch always knew that Euphy was different than the rest of his family and didn't share their Darwinistic ideals, a trait he was glad she held.

Looking down towards Euphy, he was dismayed to see that she still kept her eyes downcast, as if she was almost afraid to look at him. This felt like a stab in the heart to Lelouch, to see one of he few people he truly cares for being afraid of him...

Leading her over to one of the sofas, he slowly guided her to sit down, before kneeling down in front of her and asking in a soothing, yet pleading tone, "Euphy... Please tell me, what's wrong? Please... Why are are you so upset?"

Without looking up at him, her body still shuddering, she whispered softly, "… You," her voice so soft it was as if she was afraid that speaking would get her in trouble.

Lelouch was confused at her answer, wondering what it was that he did that had upset her so much when a sudden realization occurred. 'Perhaps she is upset at how I treated Suzaku?' he asked himself… Looking at his sister now, he could understand why she would have been so upset at his treatment of Suzaku. He knew that she considered Suzaku as a close friend and perhaps something more before the whole incident with the SAZ. Perhaps…

Lelouch quickly shook himself out of his thoughts, instead choosing to focus on the more important matter of comforting his sister. Slowly drawing himself closer, he said in a soft tone, "Euphy… If this is because of what I did to Suzaku…"

However, before he could even finish his sentence, Euphy suddenly lifted her head, bringing her face to face with him and revealing her lilac eyes now tinged red due to her tears as she yelled, "That's not it!" before dropping her head again and whispering in a more softer tone, "… that's not why…"

Lelouch was now thrown for an even greater loop as the reasons he thought caused his sister to become so scared were essentially thrown out the window by her sudden rejection. At a loss at what to do now, he merely asked, "Euphy… What have I done that made you so upset?"

As he was saying this, he slowly put his hands on her shuddering shoulders, slowly making her face him once more, revealing the same red tinged lilac eyes from before.

Eyes filled with fear, Euphy quickly looked away, her eyes downcast as she softly replied, "Lelouch… do you not realize?" At Lelouch's confused look she slowly continued, "On the rooftop at Ashford Academy… when you were arguing with Suzaku… you looked so much like him…" her voice suddenly raised as she continued to say, "…You looked like our _father_!"

Lelouch felt as if he had been stabbed and that someone was slowly beginning to the twist the knife within him as he heard Euphy's confession. 'Me… Look like our father? That man? How?' were all that could go through Lelouch's shell-shocked mind as he slowly uttered out, "H…how?" his violet eyes now wide in shock and disbelief.

Regaining some of her composure, but still unwilling to look Lelouch in the eyes, she softly said, "When you were yelling at Suzaku, you were so ruthless… unforgiving and your eyes were the same as fathers, cold… emotionless, like you didn't care about what happened to Suzaku. When I saw that, I couldn't help but feel as if you were starting to become more like father, that you would stop caring for all of us… I became scared that you would turn into a monster and..." she stopped for a moment and raised her head, showing lilac eyes now tinged with fear as she said in a more fearful voice, "I thought I would lose you Lelouch…"

With that said, Euphy lowered her head once again and folded into herself as if she was trying to shield herself from her fear of her brother, leaving Lelouch kneeling in shock as he slowly began to process what Euphy had just told him...

'I looked like _him! _I resemble _the Emperor?_' was all that could go through Lelouch's head as he slowly began to look down at his trembling hands, his violet eyes wide with fear as his mind continued to race...

'Am I becoming like the very man that I swore to kill?' Lelouch asked himself as he slowly looked at his sisters form, her body still shaking from her soft sobs... 'Am I becoming a monster?'

Almost immediately Lelouch shook his head in denial as quickly shouted to himself 'No! I will not become a monster... I will not...' before he suddenly stopped... Slowly looking up towards Euphy once again, Lelouch's violet eyes slowly widened as if he had a sudden realization before he softly whispered to himself, "Yes... She won't let that happen..."

Once again Lelouch slowly began to approach the shuddering form of his sister, his hands no longer shaking as he slowly wraps his arms around her in a soft embrace. He slowly begins to whisper into her hear in a soothing tone, "Shh... Calm down Euphy... I am still Lelouch... You no longer need to cry for me..."

Slowly, but surely, her soft sobs began to decrease as Lelouch continued to softly whisper into her ear, until eventually all that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two siblings. Seeing that his sister had finally calmed down, he slowly pulled back, before placing a hand on his sister's still lowered chin and gently raised it so that he could see her face, her cheeks still moist from her tears as he softly said, "Euphy, I promise that I'll never become like our father... I'll never become a monster like that man...

Tears slowly began to form in her eyes as she began to ask in a more desperate tone, as if she was trying to assure herself of his words, "You promise? You promise you won't become a monster? You promise that you'll always stay as Lelouch?"

Lelouch gave her a soft smile before nodding and saying in a reassuring tone, "Yes Euphy, I promise..." however, before he could finish, he was cut off as he was suddenly hugged tightly by his sister, her face buried in his chest as she kept whispering, "Thank goodness."

Lelouch gave a soft smile as he slowly stroked her silken hair when he suddenly asked, "Euphy... Can you also make me a promise?"

At this Euphy stopped whispering into Lelouch's chest as she slowly pulled back to reveal a confused expression on her soft face as Lelouch continued to ask in a more serious tone, "Can you promise me that you will stay by my side until this is all over? That you will make sure that I do not stray from my path and become a power-hungry monster like our father?"

At this, Euphy slowly lowered her head once again, almost as if in doubt of herself. For a few moments, Lelouch began to worry that the silence was her way of rejecting his promise before she suddenly raised her head to look Lelouch in his eyes, allowing royal violet to meet clear lilac as a soft smile began to spread across her soft lips, lighting up her features once more as she said in a confident voice, "Yes Lelouch... I promise," before moving forward and softly embracing him once gain... An embrace which he gladly returned.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it people, some nice Lulu/Euphy fluff to hopefully make up for my late uploads as well as what I hope is a good way to not only end a nice round of Suzaku bashing (still hate the asshole) but to also further the relationship between the two lovebirds...

Anyway... The reason I want people to read this particular **A/N **is because, during my 1+ year hiatus, I came across this one image on an anime image forum called zerochan (just google it) and in it I found this awesome picture that essentially showed C.C., Euphy and Shirley (my top favorite girls of the series) dressed in what I can consider as the Black Knight's version Anya's pilot suit.

This led to me coming up with the idea of Lelouch having a harem with said trio (may possibly include Kallen though at the moment it is debatable) and said trio being his "Three Queens (+ Kallen = Four)" of the Black Knights right from the beginning.

What I am asking is that "do you guys think it is a good idea?" There is a poll on my profile so just go there or drop me a review or a PM to let me know what you think... Trust me, your opinions are appreciated...

For those who want more details on the story, it should be posted on my profile in a few days.

On that note, to those reviewers who think I am _a bit_ obsessed with reviews, I'd just like to say this:

"Reviews are what motivates a writer to write... Hits, and subscriptions are fine and all but in the end, we writers (If you don't believe you are part of this group then sorry in advance) enjoy seeing your reviews because it gives us an in sight to how you see our works and how we can improve them... It also helps us feel appreciated by seeing people give up a few moments of their time to write a review. We don't ask you to write a 10 page report on the chapter but we still appreciate a few words of encouragement or even the pointing out of any errors we may have missed"

So to those out there who think I am obsessed with reviews, "Sorry" but also remember, it's YOUR reveiws that encouraged me to continue writing this story even after a years absence... Without it, I probably would be discouraged from continuing the story...

Anyway, I've taken up enough time, sorry for the long **A/N **and if you think that the chapter is smaller than normal... Then sorry in advance...

So in honor of a tradition from my last chapters:

Please show your loyalty to Lelouch by clicking the Review button below (the new big blue one) or else I will release the Orange on you...

_*In the background Jeremiah yells to the heavens, "ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"_

_*Me looking at Jeremiah and turning back to you, "... You better hurry" _


End file.
